Baby Fever
by Fae 206
Summary: When Kyoko and Kuon got engaged, Maria felt betrayed by both of them and refused to see them. Now, three years later, Maria agrees to see them having learned they are planning for a baby. With black magic turns Kuon into a baby with his adult mind. Can Kyoko turn him back or will she be forced to raise the love of her life? Also can Kyoko compete with Julie? 1st POV. Flashbacks.
1. Chapter 1 - Little Baby Kuon

**AN:** I understand that this is a strange story that probably won't get much attention but I thought it would be very interesting to write about. I hope that you enjoy it 😊

 **Baby Fever**

 **Chapter One – Little Baby Kuon**

I can understand her jealousy. Even before I met him as Ren Tsuruga, Maria already felt that she had made a claim on him. It didn't matter the age difference, Maria had always been in love with Ren. I never felt bad for dating him, it was one of the best moments of my life to know that he had chosen me despite my plain appearance and boring nature over all other girls. I enjoy kissing his lips which slip around mine perfectly, his warm embraces where I can feel the warmth of his chest and the rhythm of his lungs, the body that I get to rejoice in at night.

And now that I am twenty-four, he's my husband and I am no longer just Kyoko but HIzuri Kyoko.

Still, this is the first time that we're seeing Maria since we moved to the US to be nearer to Father and Julie. She didn't attend our wedding though we invited her. It was so sad to lose such an important friend but she had contacted us, requesting to spend the first part of Kuon's birthday with us. I didn't want to pass on the opportunity and neither did Kuon.

As we sit in the restaurant, Kuon puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek. I glance down at my wedding ring. Should I take it off? Should I ask Kuon to stop with the PDA? How would Maria feel seeing this, she's only just started to open her heart to us again.

As I try to question these things, I see her approach the table. She is no longer the little girl anymore that could be lured with a homemade doll of Ren Tsuruga, she's fifteen and still a fan of the Lolita fashion style. I stand but she stares at me with a half glare and I quickly sit down again. I just hope she can forgive me.

"Maria-chan," I say to her and she ignores me. She comes closer to Kuon and hands him a long rectangular box.

"Kuon, here's your gift, I really hope that you like it," she says and Kuon takes it. He smiles one of those heavenly smiles.

"Thank you so much," he says and I see Maria looking at him as I did when I was a teenager despite the fact that he's now twenty-eight and we're into our third year of marriage.

"Grandfather says that the two of you are planning to try for a baby," Maria says and then shoots me a glare as if I'm unwanted. I almost choke on my water but feel relieved as Kuon doesn't notice this.

"We are," Kuon nods and I wonder if this is really the best time to tell her this.

"Then I hope that you enjoy your gift, please open it now," Maria says as she doesn't even sit down yet and Kuon looks at her before opening it and seeing that it's a wine bottle with a charm at the top. Maria then pulls a single glass out of her bag, I guess she's expecting Kuon to drink this alone.

"You want me to drink it now?" Kuon asks as he looks around the restaurant. I know that he knows as well as I do that most restaurants frown upon the idea of outside beverages being consumed but I had asked Kuon to do what would make Maria happiest.

"It's okay," I smile to him, "I'll keep an eye out," I joke and Maria rolls her eyes.

Kuon sighs before pouring himself a glass, "Then thank you," he smiles to her before drinking it. However, as he finishes the glass, he has a look on his face as if worried about what he had just drunk. Did it taste bad? Sour? Was it poisoned? No, Kuon wouldn't….she wouldn't try to kill him would she.

As I stand up to get someone's attention I see Kuon's head hit the table and then he starts to disappear. My heart beats painfully and I look at Maria terrified. I knew that she knows magic but it's as if Kuon is vanishing and I can't do anything to stop it.

"Have fun," Maria turns away from me and I stare after her before seeing a lump moving around in the clothes that Kuon was wearing.

What is going on here? I get down wondering if she's turned Kuon into a frog or a rabbit or something like that. It's then that I see a teeny tiny hand come out of the clothes and my heart beats painfully. I start to pull the clothes away from the moving creature and my eyes widen to see a tiny baby with emerald eyes blinking up at me.

"Ku—on?" I panic as I look at the naked baby, he doesn't even look like a one year old, something newer, maybe two or three months. I wrap him up in the button-up shirt that he was wearing and then hear him start to sniffle. How long until he starts wailing? I quickly put the other clothes that will fit into my bag and then make sure I have his ring and his wallet and put them with mine. I scan the ground again and then turn my concentration to the baby in my arms.

I kiss the top of his head before he can start screaming and drawing attention to us. "It's okay, my love," I tell him with tears in my eyes, "It's okay."

…..

…

As soon as I drink the wine I know that something is not quite right. I didn't think that Maria would ever go so far as to poison me but it doesn't make sense. I feel a cold chill through my body and it's as if my bones have turned to jelly. I'm losing track of what's going on, it seems blurry and doesn't make sense. My mind isn't grasping what's going on. Is this what it feels like to be poisoned.

I crash down and then feel as if I'm being wrapped up in very tight plastic wrap and it's pushing down on every part of my body and then it feels as if I'm being suffocated, that these jelly like bones are getting more condensed, that I'm sinking into a rabbit hole.

Then I feel it, the ground beneath me and I'm covered in something. Blankets. Is this part of the process of death? I feel that there's just darkness and blankets and…and it doesn't make sense. I have an urge to eat but then as I open my mouth it's as if my teeth are gone. Is that one of the punishments of hell? You lose your teeth but still feel an indescribable urge to eat.

I try to crawl out under the blankets but it's hard, they're heavy. Too heavy.

Someone is reaching down to lift the blankets off of me, please don't be the devil. I was never really one to be religious and maybe that's why the devil has come for me because I didn't believe. I feel like I've lost so much and that my naked body is ripe to be played with. Then the light appears and everything is huge but the same. It's like I've grown tiny and am experiencing a new world. Maybe it's because in my life I was tall and able to move freely.

However, my eyes draw onto Kyoko. I reach out for her but it's difficult to move, it's as if my entire body is sponge and that sponge is limiting what I'm able to do.

Kyoko is…well it's as if I'm a doll to her, she's gigantic. I mean, is this one of the things that can happen in limbo, you take the place of a doll. I try to wave my arm and see how chubby it is but it slaps down on the ground. Talk about feeling like you're pudding.

I see Kyoko's fear as she wraps what appears to be the shirt I was wearing around me and then takes my other clothes, putting them in her bag. I see my ring, it's bigger too. I reach out for it but she smiles down at me, tucking it somewhere safe.

" **Kyoko"** I try to tell her but all that comes out of my mouth are these babbles the sound of which a baby might make. Wait. Chubby arms? Gummy mouth? The feeling that everything around me is huge? The babbling of a baby? Is this my torture, to remain in the afterlife as a helpless newborn. Death really is funnier than I thought.

Kyoko kisses the top of my head, her lips are large but they feel good and warm and slightly wet. I hear her voice and it comforts me, "It's okay, my love," she tells me and I reach my arm up and try to brush away her tears but my fingers are tiny compared to her face. "It's okay."

I cuddle closer to her, I can't be a baby. How come I can remember my entire life, all those things that I learned not only as Kuon Hizuri but as Ren Tsuruga and be in the body of a baby. I try to speak again, **"Kyoko, you have to listen to me, I understand you. You have to help me."** Somehow my babbling continues and this time I even hear myself blow a raspberry.

Oh hell no! I'm not talking like a baby am I!? I have to make her understand that I'm not a baby. I understand what is going on, but she's quickly hurrying out of the restaurant whilst pressing me close to her chest. She kisses the top of my head again and tears are in her eyes. I try to brush them away but put my hand on her cheek. I clumsily spread out my fingers and she laughs sadly.

"Well aren't you such a cutie," she says. She doesn't understand. I need to make her understand.

" **I'm trying to brush away your tears, my princess"** I tell her and she takes me over to a bench where she can move her arms to cradle me. I need for her to understand but I'm pretty sure these words aren't coming out of my gummy mouth.

…

…

As I hold him in my arms, it dawns to me how helpless he now is. Underneath it all, does he remember me? Can I still say it's my husband who got turned into a baby or is he just a baby who thinks of me as a warm body. Does he still know the name Kyoko or is this developing mind more of wants and needs than actual thoughts.

"Uuuh aa uuuhuu" Kuon talks to me as he looks at me, moving around in my arms and I'm scared that I'll drop him if he squirms too much. I have to get him out of here. I don't know how I'll explain this but if people start to ask questions then it could scare him. He makes a noise with his mouth which sounds like a premature raspberry. "Uuah waah uuh uhh," he tries to speak and I feel myself beginning to cry.

This isn't his fault at all and I don't want to hurt him. Aren't babies sensitive to emotions?

I hold him in the way that I've seen mothers do in dramas, not that my own mother probably held me like this. He sees the tears or maybe he's just feeling something strange with the pace of my breathing, how much do babies this age understand anyway? He reaches out and puts his hand on my cheek before spreading out his fingers. I can picture the way that my husband caresses my cheek and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear when I'm upset. Is that something that he's done since an infant? It seems more like an adult gesture. No, he's doing this without thinking. He can see pink flesh that he wants to touch with his soft and warm hand.

"Well aren't you such a cutie," I tell him as I find a bench to sit down on. I look into his large emerald eyes which seem to have such trust in them. I want to say they have love in them but I don't want to admit that he might think that I'm his mother. As I sit, I position him in my arms more securely.

"Uwaa uh uh awaa," he continues to babble. He starts to reach out with both hands to my face desperately as if wanting to tell me something. No, I'm just…he probably just wants to have a bottle or to be put in a crib or something. I don't even have a crib for him.

"It'll be okay," I promise him, "I love you, Kuon. I'm not sure that's legal anymore but I love you," I try hard to hold back my tears. Hopefully Father and Julie will believe me, they've seen Kuon as a baby before, they know how to take care of him. As I take out my phone wondering whether I should get home to make a phone call, I feel Kuon wiggle in my arms.

He presses a sloppy kiss to my cheek as soon as he lifts his little head enough to do so.

I pause and look at him as he stares at me with his emerald eyes. Did he consciously just kiss me or is that something that all newborn babies do?

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Thanks for reading, any review would mean a lot to me**


	2. Chapter 2 - I'll Protect You

**AN:** I know that I just published this one today but it got so many reviews and that encouraged and inspired me to continue. Thank you so much. I know that it probably shouldn't have such an effect on me but having reviews on fics like this makes me so much more excited to be writing them so thank you 😊

 **Chapter Two – I'll Protect You**

She put me in a basket.

My wife has put me in a hamper that I am too small to step out of, too weak to climb out of, and too weak to push over. I'm stuck in the body of a baby and I'm in a laundry hamper that the hotel suite had. I really want to scream or cry out of anger. No, no, you do not need to cry. Just because you are feeling like you're a baby does not mean that you need to cry. Get a hold of yourself.

I slowly feel my jelly-like face sagging and I yawn, how come the echo of that sound is something considered cute. No. I'm not cute. I'm Kuon Hizuri, twenty-eight years old and Hollywood actor. I've been told that I'm intelligent, talented, and…sleepy. I yawn again.

Well, the blanket that Kyoko wrapped around me is warm and snuggly and this body does feel like it's puffier in a way that makes it comfy. Can you really blame a man in the body of a baby for wanting to take a nap.

I snuggle down in the blankets and my eyes fall to a close. Just a little nap should be okay.

…..

…..

"Kuon, sweetheart" I call out after talking to Yashiro-san who we still consider one of our good friends. I had asked him for a favor, some baby formula, clothes, diapers, and all of this without question. I know he'll think that Kuon and I have a baby but…well, it's not completely lying. I go to where he is in the hamper and the towels that I put around it so that he wouldn't knock it over and hurt himself.

It was only for a moment that I was going to leave him alone. I look in the hamper and see the baby that I'm now estimating at around three months of age sleeping soundly among the blankets. I don't want to wake him up because he looks so completely adorable in there.

I sigh and reach down to run my hand against his head and his very thin layer of blond hair. "Hi," I whisper as my heart breaks at the idea that this is the cruelty he has to fight against. He doesn't open his eyes but with one hand he reaches out and grabs onto my fingers whilst sucking on his tiny fingers on his other hand. "I'm here," I whisper as I try to stop my heart from breaking. "I promised you that I'd always be with you, sweetheart," I whisper again, "I promise to keep you safe."

…..

…..

" _What are you looking at?" Kuon asks me as I hold a letter in my hand. We have had many surprises with the invitations to our wedding and the responses. The saddest has been that though the president is going to be attending with Ten-san, Maria hasn't given us an answer. I don't want to think about how she looked when we told her that we were engaged, she seemed to take that as the last straw in our betrayal towards her. I should have been more sensitive when we told her, I just kept feeling so overjoyed that someone like Kuon wanted to marry me. Then there's all the family members that the Hizuris have globally including Kuon's grandparents who live very close to the main Fuwa ryokan._

 _The letter that I'm holding in my hands though, this is something that I didn't expect. I open my mouth and look up at Kuon, he pauses and sees the seriousness in my face and my quivering lips. He puts everything aside and comes over to me, taking my hands in his own as he kneels opposite me._

" _Is there any way that I can help?" he asks and I cup his cheek with the hand not holding the letter. He's my prince, my mentor, my amazing future husband. I always thought it was stupid when people said that you would know if your love would fight a dragon for you, I had lost faith that a love like that would ever present itself to me and then I found out that he was so much more than Ren Tsuruga and even more than Prince Corn. I know that Kuon would scale the tallest tower, fight off a fire breathing dragon, and ride off into the sunset with me._

 _I just have to let him into my messed up life._

" _My mother, she wants to come to our wedding," I tell him and he looks at me. He knows that we just invited her out of formality and that she most likely wouldn't reply but this time it's as if she's given me a chance. Maybe it's because I'm marrying someone who Japan loves so much and she needs to keep up appearances but regardless, she is accepting me as her daughter, someone more than just a stranger at least._

" _She…"_

" _She wants to come to the ceremony but not the reception," I try to explain as I show him on the RSVP what she has marked and he nods slowly. "I'm scared, I'm scared of disappointing her," I finally admit and finally the tears are in my eyes._

" _Then we'll let her come," he tells me and I start to shake, "And you won't disappoint her. I bet that my mother will try to introduce herself to your mother even if we tell her to keep away and we all want to protect you. Even if I'm not here, Dad is walking you down the aisle, right?" he asks and I nod. Kuu-sama was really excited when I told him that I wanted that to be his role._

" _I'm just…" I begin and Kuon places his hand on my cheek and tilts my chin up so that he can kiss me in that Disney-passion way that dreams are made of._

" _I'll protect you, always," he promises me and just looking into his emerald eyes, I believe him._

…..

…..

"Uuwaa waa waa" I hear a cute little voice and I bring myself back into the present. I look at the tiny little boy who has woken up and is still holding onto my finger, staring up at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes. He's probably so confused. He doesn't have his toys or clothes or anything and I'm not….Kuu-sama and Julie-san, I need to call them. I need to tell them what happened and hope that they believe me.

"Oh, sweetie," I say and I lift him up, wrapping one of his much too large tanks around the little baby body and bring him into my arms. "I didn't mean to make you worry," I tell him bringing him to my chest and making sure that I'm fully supporting him. I kiss the top of his head again and he babbles before smiling.

At least he's happy.

He might not have coherent thoughts and maybe none of this is making sense to him or his little brain isn't developed enough to take it all in but he's smiling and he looks as if he trusts me. We were planning on having a baby anyway. I sway him gently in my arms before going over to the bed where I've left my iPad. I hum the song that Katsuki plays in Dark Moon to him and he gives a precious yawn before starting to fall asleep again.

…

…

My eyes don't like this light, there's too much light and so I raise my little arm and shield myself from what I would usually say was a massive light, the type of light that doctors use during surgeries. I then realize that it's just coming from a lamp. " **Kyoko, the light,"** I tell her and hear myself babbling again. She won't understand me but she looks to me in shock and then manages to turn down the brightness.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," she whispers as the call that she's making connects and I roll onto my side. She's set me on my back on this huge bed and I…I'm going to have to come up with some way to calculate size because in this body everything is distorted to me.

My eyes can't seem to focus on the screen that she's holding and I try to roll to the other side and into the darkness. Darkness seems friendly to me whereas the bright lights and the bright noises do not. I pause. I know that there's little chance that I'm going to stand up and walk but I could try to crawl, right? I move my arms but they just seem to flap down onto the sheets as if I'm imitating a bird.

What the heck can I do in this body?

As the call connects, a cold chill runs through my body and I hear a very familiar voice.

"Hello," my mother says and I roll over to see her. It must be so early in California and she doesn't even have her makeup on. I hide from the camera so that she won't see me. I don't want her to panic and if she saw me like this then she'd definitely panic.

"Julie-san, I'm so sorry to bother you," Kyoko says quickly before Mom has a chance to speak. "Something terrible has happened, I think that in your Russian fairytale books it happened but…but this is real life."

"It happened in a book?" Mom asks in Japanese so that the conversation can go more quickly. "And it's not a bother, I know that you wouldn't call so late unless you or K-" Mom starts physically shaking and I have to control myself and not reach out for the camera. The want to be with her is so much stronger than usual. "Is my little Kuon okay?" she asks and Kyoko pauses.

"When you say your little Kuon…" Kyoko says uneasily and I can see the pain in my mother's eyes. I know that she worries about me and one of her fears is that I'll be gone and she won't know about it. " **Mom,** " I gurgle finally reaching out for the camera, " **Please don't cry. I'm okay. Please don't cry."**

Mom pauses as I hear the echoes of my gurgles from her side of the screen. "Kyoko-chan," she says respectfully though I can see the confusion on her face, "Do you have a baby? Did you and Kuon…you…but I saw you two before you…"

"There's some black magic going on, Julie-san," Kyoko says before propping the screen up and I can see her take me into her arms and this is the first time I'm fully seeing myself as a baby. This is screwed up. I see her kiss my cheek as she supports me on her lap but I crawl forward to look in the screen. I'm a baby. I mean, I knew I was. I was able to deduce that I was but seeing it, seeing these baby features and the confused expression on my face makes it all sink in more and I see my lip start to tremble before I begin to whimper.

"Aww, aww cutie, it's okay," Kyoko says and she pulls me to her chest, gently swaying me in her arms as she wraps the tank around me again. "You're safe, I promised that I'd keep you safe. You don't need to cry. It must be so overwhelming for you," she says before turning me so that she can bounce me gently up and down. "Why don't you try to be a happy boy for me?"

"Kyoko…." Mom says as I feel my eyes wet with tears and Kyoko is holding me close to her again. "Why does that three-month-old look exactly like my son…"

"I…" Kyoko begins and I hear my mother gasp again.

"Why does he have Kuon's birthmark?" she asks, "why are his proportions the same as Kuon's?" she panics before putting both hands over her mouth and starting to sob.

"Baby, Mommy's going to be there as soon as she can. She's going to leave right now so she can hold you and kiss you and love you. You be a good boy, my good little baby boy, for Miss Kyoko and Mommy will be with you as soon as she can." Without saying anything, Mom gets up and starts picking things up that she'd need to fly with. In my heart, there's a little bit of me that's scared of her reaction but most of me is happy, embarrassingly so, that I'll get to be held in my mother's arms again.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, all reviews are much loved.**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter One**

Brennakai, H-Nala, Kris XD, paulagato, Vanillaaa

 **Response to Reviews**

I think that there should be more varied reactions of Maria's to their relationship but I do tend to go with the acceptance and love of two of her important people. I hope that it continues to be cute. We'll have to see what kind of humorous situations happen as they try to figure out a way to get him back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3 - Koko

**AN:** I typically don't update a fanfic this much anymore but you guys have got me really excited about it 😊 I actually have work for eight hours tonight and so wanted to put this out before I go. Hopefully you enjoy it and if you do, please review, it does motivate me a lot.

 **Chapter Three - Koko**

I hold Kuon securely on my lap as I sit on the bed with my back against the wall. I managed to find some reruns of the shows Domo and Doraemon which we've been watching for about half an hour. I tilt my head as I look at his adorable face, so it's true, he's always been so cute and he makes my heart beat quickly. No, he's a little baby, he's just making me excited because he's too cute for words.

I kiss his head, feeling the thin strands of blond hair upon my lips and think about what people say. It's true that babies have a very nice smell at the top of their heads. Kuon yawns as he sits on my lap and his body starts to slump down. "Hey," I grin to him, "You tired, sweetie?"

"Oowa orra uh," he says back to me and smiles with his gummy mouth.

"Okay, I'll get you the blankets," I tell him before picking him up and cradling him in my arm. I go to get the towels and blanket and create a nest for him on the bed, not too close to the edge because I don't want any chance of him rolling off and hurting himself. I tuck him in, making sure that he's snug in the little nest.

Hopefully he won't have to stay this way for too long, it's not fair for him. He's been through so much, achieved so much and because of a brat who I once considered our friend, he's not able to really be himself. He yawns and closes his eyes, bringing his fingers to his mouth and I gently let my finger caress his cheek. He's adorable. If every child was guaranteed to be like this then I don't know why I was so worried.

"Uwava uuh wawa," he says in his sleep and I gently cup his cheek.

I hope that in his heart he still knows about me. I hope that behind all of this baby features he still has at least a sliver of my undying love for him nestled in his heart. I hear the phone ring and Kuon seems to pout, moving around in his sleep. He doesn't like the noise.

"Sssh, sssh baby, it's okay, it's alright," I try to tell him as I let my fingers rest against his belly and feel relieved when his breaths settle and I'm able to answer the phone and stop the noise.

"Hizuri-san, you've got a guest at the front desk," a man tells me and I smile. I'm not sure how to explain what is going on to Yashiro but hopefully he won't ask many questions and he has the things that I asked him for. Kuon _needs_ those things. He needs to drink the formula and to wear his diapers – though fortunately there haven't been any accidents so far – and to wear clothes that make him feel warm and protected.

"If it's Yukihito Yashiro, could you please send him up," I ask turning my attention back to Kuon. He's too little and helpless right now, so different from how I've seen him before.

The man assures me that it is and then my heart freezes in my chest as I see a look of pain or frustration on Kuon's face but it slowly shifts back to his peaceful sleeping one. My hand goes again to his belly, I want to check on his breathing and make sure he's not in pain.

The towel beneath him is damp and I pause before seeing him start to whimper. This is my fault. I should have made sure that he had his diapers, he can't help but to pee himself, although if he were his normal size and age it would be devastating for him. "Oh, sweetie, it's okay. It's okay. It's just a little pee," I tell him, "I'll clean it up and it'll all be better. Our friend Yashiro will bring you a clean diaper soon."

He looks up at me, his emerald eyes filled with tears and he reaches out for my finger. My heart breaks as he looks so upset.

"Oh, sweetheart," I whisper as I scoop him up, not caring that the urine is on my shirt now. "It's okay," I tell him as I kiss his cheeks. "It's okay, you can't help it, it's okay, I promise" I hold him to my shoulder and gently pat his back, kissing the top of his head.

"Koko," he whispers to me and my eyes widen. Did that sweet little voice really say that?

…..

…..

I wake up. I keep hoping that this is a dream, every time I take one of these naps I am begging to wake up in my old adult, nearly thirty-year-old body but every time I am disappointed. The world is so big and the more time I spend in it, it seems to be scarier. I know that Kyoko's trying her best and I hate to admit it but the colorful kid shows with their music really made me feel a bit better but I'm still stuck in the body of a baby. A freaking baby.

I move one of my chubby legs, kicking it a little and realize that something doesn't feel right. My heart drops in my chest as I realize that I've pissed myself. Even in my drunkest moments, I've never pissed myself before. I feel disgusting.

I sniffle as I feel the wet around me. How could I do something so disturbingly disgusting?

"Oh sweetie," Kyoko says attempting to comfort me. In her mind I am thinking and acting just like the three-month-old body I'm in. She thinks that I am this three-month-old both inside and out and without the abilities to communicate with her or even to write anything to her, I know that it's natural for her to believe that. "It's okay, it's okay," she tries to soothe me. "It's just a little pee. I'll clean it up and it'll all be better."

"Our friend Yashiro will bring you a clean diaper soon."

I pause. Please, I'm begging, if there is any chance that I will forget that she ever said that then please let me. If there is some all-knowing being then please have sympathy for me. You've already trapped me in the body of an infant, I don't need to remember that my best friend, the best man at my wedding, is bringing me a diaper to use.

I feel so embarrassed and ashamed of myself and I feel the sadness manifest as tears as I look at her. I reach my hand out to hold her instinctively. Whenever she's seen my pain in the past, she's always squeezed my hand and looked at me lovingly. I want for her to do that again.

Kyoko picks me up despite how there is still pee running down my naked legs. "Oh sweetheart, it's okay," she kisses my cheeks one after the other. "It's okay. You can't help it. It's okay, I promise," she says so tenderly as she moves me to her shoulder and rubs my back to soothe me whilst kissing the top of my head.

Within all this pain there's a light in my heart and there's just one word that is filling it. I hear the sound of my voice, something small and I guess cute and I look at her. " **Kyoko,** " I try to whisper and am surprised and overjoyed when I hear myself say "Koko." At least that is closer than babbling.

"Oh my gosh," Kyoko says as she brings me down, holding me under my arms as she looks at me and then lifts me up so that we can make proper eye contact. "You just said Kyoko?" she moves forward and rubs her nose against mine, "Do you know that? Do you know you just said Kyoko?" she says with a grin and despite my bathroom predicament, I hear myself laughing. It's good to see her happy.

"Koko" I say again with a smile and she's laughing, her eyes filling with happy tears, "Koko Koko Koko"

"You're so amazing, Kuon," she says as she brings me to her chest, finally using my name. I hear myself giggle again and she runs a hand over my back, I know this is the way that my mother always used to soothe me whenever I would have a bad dream as a toddler. I hear a knock at the door and I clutch to her shirt. I don't want her to go.

Kyoko picks up another blanket and wraps it around me, kissing my forehead numerous times. "That's our friend Yashiro," she says and I cuddle up closer to her. "Let's go answer it," she says trying to smile though there are a few happy tears that remain in her eyes.

She motions to the door and I sniffle as I hold close to her. She then opens the door and I raise my little head up to see my former manager there with three large bags with a baby store name on them. He stares at me and drops the bags.

"Thank you so much for coming," she tells him and he's just stuck staring at me. I turn my face inward as if hiding from him and hear him cough as if caught off guard.

"You really have a baby," he says and reaches out to touch me but I nervously wiggle away. I don't want him to know the shameful truth.

"Ssh, he's not going to hurt you, I told you, this is our friend Yashiro," Kyoko tries to comfort me. "He's not scary. He's funny and kind," she says trying to explain it to me.

"So, this is Kuon's kid, where is the birthday boy anyway, he promised he'd call me as soon as you were done with your dinner with Maria-chan," Yashiro asks with a smile as he looks around the hotel room and then some haunting words exit from Kyoko's mouth.

"This is Kuon," she says and I look at her in horror before Yashiro stares at her as if she's insane. How could she do that to me?

…..

…..

" _Are you sure that you want to marry her?" Yashiro asks me as he drives to the next location. After it seemed that Yashiro had been pulled in too many directions, Kyoko had politely asked the president if she could have a new manager. He was surprised since he had imagined that I'd want to move to the US but then relented and found her a strong female manager and I am once again Yashiro's only client._

" _Am I sure, of course I'm sure," I choke out. Why is he the one to be asking me this after he's played matchmaker so many times. He should be acting as a fanboy over the fact that I have just told him that we've set a wedding date and location. "Why are you -"_

" _You want to have children," Yashiro tells me directly and I pause. Okay, so that is something to consider. Kyoko has made it clear on multiple occasions that she doesn't know if she wants or would ever want to be a mother. I have the same nervous feelings about raising a child but I want to try._

" _Yes, I do, however I love Kyoko more," I tell him and he sighs._

" _Hasn't Kyoko said that she feels nervous around babies, that she isn't really sure she can be a mother or why she'd ever want to," Yashiro continues and I have to admit that the man has a valid point. I don't know what to say so I remain quiet. "That's one of the leading reasons for divorce in your country, differences of opinion, and when you bring a child into the family when one parent doesn't…"_

" _It doesn't matter," I tell him, "I've thought about this and I'd rather be childless and with Kyoko than with another woman and a large family. I doubt that I'd be an excellent father anyway."_

 _Yashiro sighs, "I trust that you'd both be amazing parents but as long as you've thought about what you're giving up."_

" _I have," I sigh before looking out the window, "How did you know that I wanted to have a kid anyway?"_

" _Because of your relationship with your own father," Yashiro explains and I have to hand it to him, that is probably the biggest reason why I want to have my own child because of how it was with Dad. Still, Kyoko is more important than having a son or daughter. We'll have to find other ways to be happy._

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are beyond loved**

 **Thank you reviews of Chapter Two**

Ashenvale, Erza Tsuruga, Kris XD, ktoll9, Vanillaaa

 **Response to Reviews**

I'm really not experienced with babies but I'm trying to research it and Kuon isn't a baby inside his head so that's kind of different for me 😉 I'm glad that people think that he's cute though. I always imagined Julie being a bit like Kyoko and not in a creepy way, I really want to see Juliella in the manga and yes, Maria should have to face some consequences especially if she doesn't/can't turn Kuon back.


	4. Chapter 4 - Crayon Scribbling

**AN:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the reviews and interest. As I said before the reviews motivate me to write this. No flashback in this chapter but there is a surprise at the end which I really hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter Four – Crayon Scribbling**

I feel perhaps that I shouldn't have told Yashiro the truth and then left him to ponder what I had said and whether I've lost my mind but the more people who can help us the better. I smile at Kuon as I bathe him in the sink. "Let's get you all dried off," I ask him as I reach for a warm towel and wrap him up in it. I kiss the top of his head as he looks up at me innocently.

"Oowa ooo wauawa" he babbles and I grin as I kiss his forehead a few times. He's such an adorable little thing. I carry him back to the bed and then pick up a diaper before slipping it on him, making sure to be gentle of his tiny penis. Well, that's definitely shrunk a lot.

"Help me with this," I ask him and he seems to move his legs the way that I want him to. I gently lift him up before fixing the diaper on him and then make sure it's not too tight but not too loose. "Doesn't that feel better?" I ask as I rub my nose against his and hear him giggle.

"Koko," he says and I kiss his cheeks before lifting him up in my arms and turn to Yashiro. Kuon seems to turn into my chest again, turning his head to the side and clutching to my shirt with his tiny hand. Is he really this afraid of Yashiro?

"He's cute," Yashiro says as he leans forward, his eyes widening as he turns to face baby Kuon. "I mean, I can see with the hair and the eyes why you'd think that."

"I saw it happen," I tell him. "This is Kuon," I repeat and Yashiro nods slowly.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I gently let my fingers run over Kuon's head. I cuddle him closer.

"Koko," he says again and Yashiro pauses.

"I'm not sure what to believe but I hope that if this is Kuon, he gets better soon. I mean, to be…well with his skills and abilities as an adult and then just be so delicate and defenseless. May I?" he asks and Kuon starts to sniffle as he clutches onto my shirt more.

"Not just yet, I think everything is overwhelming for him right now but thank you for bringing the items. I really am grateful, we're grateful aren't we sweetheart?" I ask Kuon as I pick him up by the armpits and look at him. I bounce him up and down and see that gummy smile appear again. "You're a happy little baby boy, aren't you?" I ask him before bringing him in for a cuddle again. "We just need some time to adjust."

"Then maybe I should leave and visit with you two later," Yashiro says as he takes another look at Kuon and I know he's having difficulty wrapping his head around this. "I'll see the two of you later. I'll especially be looking forward to seeing _you_ later, little man," he says and then bows before leaving us alone in the hotel room.

…..

…..

Silver lining of this horrific event is that I know now that Kyoko really would make a good mother. I can't wait to see her do this with our own kid whilst I stand behind her as a proud husband. That is if I ever get back to being myself and hopefully that is something I'll be able to do. I want to take Kyoko in my arms and welcome our tiny little baby into my arms.

I'm not looking forward to this next part, especially in front of Yashiro, but I have to prepare for it. I remember how I asked her if she dressed me when she was my temporary manager. I never imagined that she'd ever have to dress me for real. However, she's so much bigger than me whilst I'm in this body and even if I threw a tantrum like a regular baby might, I wouldn't be able to hurt her. No, I would never want to hurt her. What are you thinking, Kuon?

" **Kyoko, if I could only communicate with you,"** I say but it comes out as these cute babbles, no not cute, this is traumatic and is a sickness, a curse, it's not cute. She kisses my forehead a few times and I can remember how our lips locked together perfectly…before any of this happened.

Kyoko gently moves my body so that she can put a diaper on me. This is weird, having this squishy thing around me but it's soft, it's so soft and makes me feel protected. The wet won't go everywhere now. I actually enjoy wearing this dia - get a grip on yourself Hizuri, I scold myself, you're in a diaper how can this not be one of the most embarrassing things to happen to you.

"Doesn't that feel better?" she asks me as she affectionately rubs her nose against mine and I can gaze into her gorgeous amber eyes. I let out a giggle. Where did that come from?

"Koko," I say against and she kisses my cheeks before holding me to her warm chest. At least as a baby I can still appreciate her breasts but they no longer seem sexual to me, they make me feel thirsty…oh my god, get a GRIP on yourself Hizuri! Boobs are sexual things meant to stimulate you, especially Kyoko's breasts, they are _not_ supposed to make you think of milk.

Kyoko turns me towards Yashiro and I just wish that this whole thing were over. I hold tight to her shirt and can hear them talking about me. I don't know how I feel about him knowing but I don't think he can believe it just yet, that's an important point for me. As I hear Yashiro ask to hold me I make sure to cuddle closer to Kyoko and feel myself actually sniffle. I do feel scared for her to leave me. It's not as if I could defend myself.

Kyoko soon picks me up beneath my arms and bounces me up and down. I don't know why but seeing her smile, seeing her excitement, it makes me happy enough to smile though I wish I had teeth because maybe if I had teeth I could communicate with her.

"You're a happy little baby boy, aren't you?" she asks before cuddling me. Oh, princess, how I wish that I wasn't. I really really wish that I was a sick-minded twisted twenty-eight year old. "We just need some time to adjust," she tells Yashiro and do we ever. I want to get out of this body as soon as possible because it's an utter nightmare but at least Kyoko isn't leaving me alone. At least she's still showing me that she loves me even if it's not a romantic love any longer.

Yashiro stands up to leave and he still looks very confused, he looks at me and I blink but sniffle again and unconsciously slip two of my tiny fingers into my mouth to suck on them. "I'll see the two of you later," he tells us and I feel myself looking up with wide eyes and feel fear in my chest. "I'll especially be looking forward to seeing _you_ later, little man," he says before leaving.

It strikes me at this point how many names people have for babies and how I'm scared of Kyoko using them more than my name. If I ever turn back and I desperately hope I will, I don't want to be comfortable with these names being used for me. It's hard for me to be called little man when I'm over six-feet tall.

As Yashiro leaves, Kyoko goes through the bag. She sees the parts for a small crib and smiles as she takes a note of the instructions whilst she's set me in a blanket by the side of the bed with my back resting upon the mattress. I look at the items and my eyes go onto a box of big crayons meant for toddlers, " **Crayons I can use to try to communicate, if there's** …" I see a hotel memo pad has fallen to the ground. This is a bit of luck at last.

Kyoko watches me as I slowly crawl like a seal for the notebook and pick it up, she tilts her head.

"Be careful okay," she says nervously and I look back at her before sitting up with the notebook in my hands.

"Koko," I laugh, " **okay, hopefully this works princess"** I babble as I make a move for the crayons. I know that I can read letters so creating them shouldn't be that hard. I just need to stick to small words and sentences. Yeah, she wouldn't expect a three-month-old to write full sentences, nobody would.

"What are you doing, little guy?" she asks and I grab the box of crayons. It's still got plastic wrap on it and I sniffle but she takes it from my hand and opens it, handing me a blue crayon. I giggle as I try to hold it in my hand. "Just don't eat it, okay, cutie?" she asks as she strokes my hair back.

I crawl again to the paper and try to turn the crayon to the paper. My hands aren't holding it right, I can't quite grip it. No, I have to try. I whimper again knowing that I'm sounding frustrated but I just need to write maybe even one letter. Little babies don't know any letter. What letter would be easiest? Maybe an English Y, just two lines Kuon. I make some more frustrated gurgles as I put the crayon to the paper and it seems to slip out of my control leaving some scribbles on the paper. I cry sadly and Kyoko scoops me into her arms. She starts rocking me as she cradles me and kisses me all over my face.

"Please don't be upset, sweetie," she says as I remain in her arms and I feel the tears of frustration covering my face. "Aww, sweetie, it's okay. I love the drawing you made for me," she says as she puts her hand over it as if it's a treasured item. "Look, it's your picture," she says as she holds up my mistake.

…

…

I realize how little I really know about kids and as I'm looking through the bags, I see Kuon notice something on the floor and he starts to crawl towards it. A memo pad? "Be careful, okay?" I ask trying to hide the anxiety in my voice. Why does he want a memo pad is it to suck on, when do babies start eating paper…well he doesn't have any teeth so it's not as if he can eat it. Is it safe for him to hold it?

"Koko," he giggles innocently. He's so defenseless and I'm terrified that if I take my eyes off of him he'll get hurt and then he won't be able to take care of himself and I'll be useless at taking care of my baby-husband. He's still my husband underneath all that puffy baby body, right? "Urra wa ora" he babbles before making his way for the crayon box.

Is this what is called mimicking behavior or is there enough Kuon in that mind that he knows that he can use crayons and paper together. Wait, does he actually have a high level of thinking within his mind or is he just…no, babies wouldn't do this not three-months-olds at least. I may not know a lot about babies but there-month-olds wouldn't be doing art projects of their own accord. How much does he know?

"What are you doing, little guy?" I ask. I want to make my voice friendly. After all, maybe he is just trying to handle random items, maybe I'm thinking too much over this but there seems to be a higher level of brain activity than there should be in a baby his age. He picks up the crayons and sniffles and I know that he can't undo the plastic wrap on it. I undo it for him an pick out a crayon the same color as Corn and hand it to him, he gives me a giggle back before struggling to hold it in his little hand. I try to quiet my thoughts as I stroke his hair back feeling responsible for him in many ways, "Just don't eat it, okay, cutie?" I ask him.

He crawls to the paper again and struggles to move the crayon. Of course, in a baby this age, he doesn't have the ability to grip onto objects. Kuon? Are you actually in there, my love? I ask myself as I watch him. No, this is the body of a baby…but a baby his age wouldn't be attempting to even draw a picture. I'm going crazy and acting too hopeful. Kyoko, get a hold of yourself, he's a baby and if you think too much and expect too much of him then you're going to be abusing an infant.

Still, I can't let go of the idea that maybe he knows what he's doing. Maybe he's doing all this as an attempt to communicate with me. I mean, it's a curse…perhaps he's in there.

He sounds so frustrated as he loses control of the crayon and of course he does, he hasn't developed those motor skills yet. It isn't until he starts bawling that I rush to scoop him up in my arms. I rock him in a swaying motion before kissing him all over his face. It doesn't matter if he has an adult mind or not, he's in a baby's body and he's crying. He's so upset. All I want is for him to stay happy.

"Please don't be upset, sweetie," I tell him softly as he has tears all over his face. I continue to sway him, "Aww, sweetie, it's okay," I go to pick up the memo pad and show it to him, "I love the drawing you made for me," I say as I let my hand sweep across it. Is this his way of trying to tell me that his mind is….are his memories there…how much of him is in there?

"Look it's your picture," I tell him not sure how to react and I bow my head as I carefully take out that page. I kiss him again hoping to calm him down and make sure that he's sitting on the ground. He rolls to his side and I place my hand on his little arm. I need to make sure that he's safe.

I rip out two pieces of paper out of the memo pad and grab the crayon. On one I write the word 'Yes' and on the other 'No'. I'm crazy. I'm acting so crazy but maybe this will work.

"Kuon, sweetheart," I say as I look at the infant, he looks up at me with those wet but trusting eyes. "Can you read these, sweetie?" I ask as my heart seems to pound out of my chest. He gurgles before crawling forward and slaps his hand on the one which says yes. I blink before trying again. "Is your name baby?" I ask and he slaps the one which says no before looking up at me. "Kuon," I whisper to him, my heart twisting in my chest as my breathing seems to stop, "Can you understand me?" I ask him.

He slaps the one which says 'yes' a few times before looking up at me, "Koko," he giggles and I feel tears in my eyes.

I don't know what's going on here but I feel my voice breaking, "D-dd-do you knkn-ow that you-you're my hu-husb-bband who I…I llove v-very vv-erry much?" I ask him and he looks at me before putting his hand on the yes page. I feel the tears covering my face and my heart breaking at how hard this must be on him.

"Oh my god, Kuon," I whisper before rushing over to grab him and I hold him protectively to my chest, making sure that I'm supporting his head and have a hand under him as well. "Oh my god," I whisper as I break down. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I'll do my best. I promise, I'm going to do my best to take care of you and protect you and turn you back. I'm so sorry," I sob and pause as he reaches up with his tiny hand and clumsily tries to brush away the tears from my eyes. He's pushing too hard and smooshing my face but it's okay because he's in there and he's trying his best.

"Koko," he whispers and I sit down on the bed so I can squeeze him to me.

"That's right." I whisper with multiple kisses to his cheeks, "I am your Kyoko."

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviews are always well treasured**

 **Thank you reviewers of Chapter Three**

Ashenvale, Ersa, Kris XD, ktoll9, Vanillaaa

 **Response to Reviews**

Kuon is finding it agonizing but now that Kyoko is more aware it will get a little easier for him. Other characters like Julie, Kuu, Lory, and Maria will be seen soon but if a baby doesn't have clothes or diapers it's hard to leave a room with a naked infant. I'm glad that people like the humor in this fic and hope you like the part at the end too.


	5. Chapter 5 - Belonging

**AN:** Thank you so much for continuing to support me, it means a lot to me 😊

 **Chapter Five - Belonging**

" _Kuon," I speak slowly with my hands in front of me. I look up at him and give a small smile. We've just celebrated our second wedding anniversary and now that we've built a life together where we're both Hollywood actors I feel confident in asking this. Well, I'm still nervous. Is it possible to feel nervous and confident at the same time._

" _Kyoko," he grins back at me and I realize that I haven't spoken for a while. I give a nervous smile as I look into his gorgeous emerald eyes and then cast my eyes down to his finger which has his wedding ring on it. I'm so glad that I managed to find a masculine design which used the same type of stone that Corn is. "What is it, princess?" he asks leaning forward and tilting his head to the side._

 _Okay, this is making me more nervous and I reach out to feel his heartbeat. He smiles and lifts my hand to his lips. Oh god, I love him more than I ever believed that I could love anyone even Shotaro._

" _Will you have a child with me?" I ask before dipping into a bow and he chuckles. I look up at him and I can see his kind face, his emerald eyes, that blond hair that he has tossed back these days though it has more length than when he was Ren Tsuruga._

" _Of course, are you sure though, I thought that you didn't want children," he says and I look at him with a wide smile._

" _I want kids if their yours," I honestly tell him before he places a hand on my cheek and leans forward to kiss me. I love this man. I truly, deeply, infinitely, unconditionally love this man._

…..

…..

Kuon's whimper brings me back from my memories and he turns his head away from the television. It's kind of complicated to think about it as I take in his tiny body once again. I've been asking him questions and I know that he's trying his best to answer. I hope that he likes the onesie with birds on it that I put him in, he's the one who chose it after all. I had thought that putting a rerun of Dark Moon on would be good but he doesn't seem to like it very much. Maybe seeing himself as an adult is painful to him.

"Kuon," I ask the three-month-old, "Do you want to watch something else?" I ask him as I make sure my arms are secure around him as he sits on my lap. He nods and then tries to speak again, "aawa urwaa araa" he says and then bows his head sadly. I feel so bad that he's unable to talk, unable to even consume anything but the formula I made for him.

"It's okay," I whisper as I kiss the top of his head, feeling those strands of hair brush against my lips. "Let's pick something else," I look at the TV guide and see that there's another episode of Doraemon. "How about this?" I ask and he turns his head towards the TV and giggles. Is he doing this subconsciously?

"Okay," I say to him as he looks up at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes, "Let's watch this." He looks at the screen and I can see his tiny eyelids start to close. He gives a precious yawn and I know that he's getting exhausted. He _is_ in the body of a baby.

"I'm getting sleepy too," I tell him before stretching my arms up and he looks at me. "How about I hold you whilst you sleep?" I ask him and he tilts his head to the side, clearly he's confused.

"Like this," I tell him as I start to lay down and tuck him close to my body. He starts to close his eyes with a smile and I then hear him snoring. I take that as a yes. I slowly stand, careful not to wake him. I gently place two fingers over his chest. I still love him. I still love my husband more than words can say. I know I can't have a relationship with him because it's illegal to have the love for an infant that I do. I'm so relieved that _he's_ inside that body but I'm angry that he has to go through this.

"Sleep well, my prince," I whisper as he stretches his arm up and I take the opportunity to change into my nightgown before getting back to the bed. I make sure to tuck him in close. "You tell me if you need anything," I whisper before kissing the back of his head, "I love you so much, Kuon," I whisper before falling asleep myself.

…..

…..

I'm glad that she knows and that ever since she realized what was going on that she's been treating me differently and calling me by my name. It reminds me that we're married and that she still loves me and gives me hope of returning to my normal life. However, I hear a continuous knocking and I find myself kicking my feet and babbling wanting the noise to stop.

"Sssh," Kyoko says as she rubs my back. "You sleep, my love," she tells me as she kisses the top of my head and I can feel her move from the bed. It's at this point that I realize that I've wet my diaper. I wish that I didn't know that.

I roll over as she goes to the hotel door and as she opens it, I see my mother standing there. " **Mom? You're here?"** I gurgle and Mom comes to get me before Kyoko can stop her.

"Oh, baby," she says as she scoops me up, "Mommy's here, you must have been so scared all alone with this stranger," I see Kyoko open her mouth to argue and my eyes widen in alarm before I shake my head, Kyoko mouths 'why not?' but soon Mom is talking again. "Mommy has you," she says before looking at Kyoko, "Thank you so much for keeping him safe for me."

"Of course, he _is_ Kuon," Kyoko says before reaching for me. "May I hold him?"

"Koko," I say as I try to reach out to her with both of my chubby hands but Mom moves me so that I'm turned into her body with my head on her shoulder.

"No, I came so that I can take him home with me," Mom argues and my heartbeat quickens. Mom kisses my cheek, "It's okay, baby. Mommy has you. I love you my little baby boy," she says as she peppers kisses all over me. I don't know why I don't want her to know that I understand her. I don't think Kyoko knows at all.

"Koko!" I yell as I reach for her and Kyoko reaches to take me but Mom turns so that she's facing away from her daughter-in-law and my stunning wife. "Koookooo!" I wail and Mom just moves towards the door.

"Thank you for all of your help but it's not necessary anymore," she says and I scramble in her arms but she holds me closer as if knowing what to do. Did I scramble and cry a lot as a child?

"Please let me stay with him," Kyoko sobs as she looks to the floor before turning back to me. She pauses and gets down on her knees, going into a deep bow and I'm alarmed at how far she will go and how much my mother will ignore. "I'm sorry, I know that he's your son, I know that since he's a baby I have no right or claim to him but….but I want to be close to him. I'll miss him too much if you take him."

"Kyoko, Kuon is _my_ child," Mom stresses and I wiggle enough that she puts me down. I crawl towards Kyoko desperately and she pulls me into her arms, holding me close and kissing the top of my head. I hold tight to her.

Kyoko leans down to whisper to me, "Are you sure you don't want her to know that you know?" she asks me and I nod my head. Kyoko sighs and puts a hand on my back before standing up with me in her arms. "I'm the only one who saw what happened to him. I think," she says though there are so many tears in her eyes and she raises her chin, "that to turn him back to normal. I'm his best chance."

"He's _my_ son," Mom tells her, "and I'm sorry, Kyoko, but I'm the one who is best equipped to take care of him."

"Koko," I manage to say as I hold to her and see my mother start to break. I didn't mean to upset her but I want to stay with my wife especially since she knows the truth. Without meaning to I start to cry but still hold tight to Kyoko.

"I can't leave him with you," Mom tells her again and Kyoko takes a weak breath.

"Then why don't the three of us stay together?" she asks and I know that to make this work she can't treat me as she's been doing since she found out. However, I'll act like the baby Mom thinks I am if it stops her heart from breaking.

…..

…..

I really hate to say this because it's cruel, unkind, and unjust but I don't want her to steal Kuon from me and I don't trust her not to. It's true that she _is_ Kuon's mother and if he were thinking as a baby and didn't retain his memories then, although it would crush my heart, I might have let her taken him. I'm glad that I've been able to change his diaper and his clothes and that he's sleeping again whilst curled up next to me with his head on my lap.

"Where's Father?" I ask and Julie looks away.

"I haven't talked to him yet," she tells me and I nod. I don't know if she is going to dislike me from this point because the little baby Kuon is showing me more affection. I really hope not. "I mean, I don't need to talk to him about this until we go home."

"Until we…go home?" I ask as I protectively place a hand on Kuon's back.

"Kuon and I. I'm sure he'll stop this silly attachment to you soon."

As I hear her say that I suddenly feel very protective of him. It's not a silly attachment, he knows that we're married and that we've promised each other our love and partnership for the rest of our lives. Maybe he can't really give me those things now because he's a baby but when the curse is undone, he'll be my proper husband and I don't want to leave him.

"I think he still understands how much we love one another," I tell her as I let my fingers brush through the light layer of blond hair. "That's why he's so attached."

"That's why I have to take him from you. Sexually taking advantage of a child is a criminal offense," Julie says and my jaw drops, what is she talking about? "Especially with an infant who is only a few months old."

"You can't really be threatening me with that, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt him," I argue as I try to concentrate on his breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. "It's not like that. I'm not going to force him into anything, he's a little baby…I would never…"

"And yet you're taking him away from his mother," Julie accuses me and I gape at her.

"If you take him," I say, hating that I'm even considering this. "If you take him can you please let me visit him?" I ask and Julie nods.

"Of course," she says with a smile and I look at him, he's so adorable and I know that I'll break if he's taken from me but maybe it's best for him to be with Father and Julie-san.

I wipe my eyes before lifting him up and putting him in Julie's arms. "I'll grab his diapers and clothes and stuff," I tell her with my eyes watering with tears, "but can you please try to leave before he wakes up?" I ask. It'll be too painful to hear him crying and screaming for me.

Julie smiles and nods again, "You'll be able to see him a few times a week, more than that is excessive," she tells me and I know that the best route to take right now is to talk to Father. Hopefully Father will understand.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are treasured**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

Ashenvale, Kris XD, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo, Vanillaaa

 **Response to Reviews**

Yep, it definitely makes one of many hurdles easier for the couple. She truly loves him but so does Julie and they both want to protect him. Thank you for your support for this fic, it means a lot. I'm thinking of expanding each chapter of the fic to 2500 words and putting Julie's or Kuu's POV in certain chapters as well, let me know what you think or whether it should strictly stay Kuon and Kyoko


	6. Chapter 6 - Separation Anxiety Part One

**AN:** So, I decided to do something different for this chapter. This whole chapter will focus on Kyoko and the next with Kuon so it's kind of split but I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter Six – Separation Anxiety P1**

"Are you kidding me?" I ask the president as I stand with my arms crossed over my chest. I keep my chin raised, he is not going to treat me as if I'm just some little teenage girl right now, this is far too important. "Did you not hear what I said. Maria put a curse on Kuon and…and I'm not going to let him stay this way. If he gets hurt even further because of this curse."

"Kyoko," the president sighs as he sits there like a pirate and removes his hat. "If I knew where Maria was then I'd tell you but I don't know. She grabbed her things and boarded a flight this morning."

I pause, my heart beating painfully in my chest. No. She can't have just left Kuon like this. Kuon doesn't deserve this. If something happens to him then I won't be able to forgive myself and there's even less chance of my forgiving her. "What you're telling me is that you don't care at all about Kuon," I say with my hands at my sides.

"Where did you get that idea?" the president asks and I can see he's in shock but I'm ready to stand up for both me and Kuon.

"Because Kuon is cursed and you don't even care about breaking that curse. He's hurt and you don't seem to give a damn that he's been hurt. For someone who took care of him, watched out for him for so long, it's really disappointing that when he needs help most you don't help him. How much good has Kuon done for this industry, for this agency?"

"Kyoko, both you and Kuo-" the president begins but I cut him off. It's hardly the place or time to try to stroke _my_ ego, besides it's not as if I don't know the truth.

"I am nothing in this acting world when compared to Kuon, even Ren I'm barely ranking at the same level as talent wise so don't pretend that I've contributed as much. My husband loves to act, he loves to perform and he's worked so hard at building his career, now you want to smash it apart like building blocks." I feel tears in my eyes. I guess that even this man, her own grandfather, doesn't know where she is.

"You know my number," I sniff as I turn towards the door, "If you give a damn about Kuon at all then you'll get in contact with me." I feel myself break down as I leave the office. First Kuon gets turned into a baby, next he's taken away from me, and now I can't even find Maria to get him turned back. I want him in my arms. Even if he is a baby, I want him to hold and to promise him that I love him and I'm doing all I can to help him.

….

….

" _Did you want to tell them," Kuon smiles to me as Kuu and Julie set dinner in front of us family style. I hold Kuon's hand and squeeze it before nodding._

" _We've decided to try for a baby," I say only to be greeted by two ecstatic smiles and Julie-san hugs me close, she squeezes me as Father stands up and starts laughing. They are overjoyed and I just wish that my own mother was that way. I don't think she would be…will be._

" _I'll have to give you tips on how to get pregnant," Julie-san says before talking rapidly about all the different foods that I could eat or activities I could do. However, my attention is on Father who has tears in his eyes and is looking at Kuon. He's not even looking at me, just sharing an intimate moment with his son and Kuon stares back at him._

" _I'm really happy for the two of you," Father grins before taking a weak breath in which reminds me that he's going to be the world's best grandfather. "You made it. You have your….I'm sorry," he whispers and I can see how choked up he is. "I'm so proud of you."_

" _Thanks, Dad" Kuon says with a smile although I can feel the same worry in him as I do. I never expected Father to feel this way, he's usually so happy and energetic._

" _I didn't….fail you, I didn't fail to raise you to have a happy life," he says and we all stare at him._

" _Of course you didn't," Kuon says and we all stare at him. I take a quick breath in, Father was the first person to show me a father's love. I know that the Hizuri parents will be amazing grandparents. Their support makes it even more exciting for this plan of a baby._

…

…..

I feel terrible as I lie on the hospital bed, staring at the ring that I had given Kuon on our wedding day. I know that he can't wear it now but I can still remember the blinding smile on his face as I put it on. I cried so many happy tears that day and now I only feel alone and hollow as I look at it. How is he? I hope that he's sleeping peacefully, I hope that he has a toy to cuddle or even a blanket, I hope that Julie made the formula correctly and that he ate enough.

I want him here with me. I want to take care of him. I may know nothing about babies but he's my husband, the love of my life. I want to be there for him.

I feel a few tears cloud my eyes and I try to close them before hearing a knock on the door. Who is that? Maybe from the last time I saw him about ten hours ago, the president has found something. Would he come personally to tell me that? As the knocking continues, I pull myself to my feet and stumble over to the door. I freeze when I open it and then my eyes turn to the tiny baby in the stroller.

I pause and look over to my father before turning my attention to Kuon. I crouch in front of him and he reaches out a chubby hand for me.

"Koko," he says with a weak smile and I place a hand on his head, running my fingers along his hair before looking up at the older blond male who is watching us interact.

"Hello, father," I tell him and he smiles to me. I'm not sure how to feel about this. I kiss Kuon's cheeks, his left one first and then his right. "I really missed you today," I whisper to Kuon and he puts a hand to my cheek. I gently hold it there.

"This situation," Kuu says as he comes closer to Kuon and unhooks him from the seat, picking him up in his arms as I'm watching very nervously. "Is really strange however I want to do what is best for Kuon and…I think that you're better for him right now," he says and I see the loving and careful way that Kuu is bonding with him. No wonder Kuon adores Kuu-sama so much.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask as I see Kuon snuggle into Kuu's chest, he didn't act like this with Julie. Does that mean Kuon chooses Father over me, it wouldn't surprise me.

"I mean that I think that it's best if you take care of him," Father says before looking me in the eyes. "May I pass hi-"

I open my arms and am very careful when Kuu transfers him to me. I kiss the top of his head and grin as he tugs at my shirt. "Thank you," I whisper as he closes his eyes sleepily, "Father, thank you so much," I say before turning my attention to my baby-husband.

"Are you tired, little guy?" I ask as I kiss his forehead and his eyelids start to flutter. He's trying so hard to keep awake. "Father, thank you for trusting me with him and for bringing him back," I tell him as I start to rock Kuon in my arms.

"I do want to ask you for one thing though," Father says and I rock Kuon in my arms before putting him down in the crib that I built despite feeling that I wouldn't get a chance to use it. I make sure he's comfortable before rocking it from side to side. I see him stretch in his sleep and think about how adorable he is. It seems that Father feels the same.

"What's that?" I ask hearing Kuon babble in his sleep and I wonder what he's dreaming about.

"Can I visit him?" Father asks and I look at him in shock.

"Yes, of course, any time that you want to. I would never deprive either you or Julie-san of seeing him. Thank you so much for letting me take care of him, for trusting me with him," I say as I stop the rocking now that I can see he's fast asleep.

"No, he belongs with you," Father says before his face turns sad again and I want to hug him and tell him that I don't blame him for anything and Kuon certainly doesn't. "However, I am glad to be a part of his life whilst he's still affected by this curse."

"I love the onesie you've put him in," I tell him as I see the dinosaurs on it, he's so adorable. I reach down to gently stroke the top of his head. "I love you," I whisper and he yawns.

"Koko," he whispers in his sleep.

Father approaches me to look down at Kuon and gently tucks in the corner of the blanket, letting his finger be grasped by Kuon's hand and I feel as if I'm interrupting a private moment. "It's been so long since I've seen him like this," Father says with a smile, "I really regret what happened between the two of us. I…I should have prioritized things differently when he was a teenager, if I had just thought of the consequences of my actions…how they were harming him, if I hadn't let him be neglected," he sighs and then smiles as Kuon speaks again.

"uuwa rara dada," he says and Father's eyes flicker open. He blinks in shock as he presses a kiss to Kuon's forehead. I stand back and grin at their interaction.

"He really has always loved you Kuu, he still talks about you as his hero…I mean before this," I gesture to Kuon in the crib. Kuu smiles, his affectionate eyes never leaving Kuon.

"You promise me that you'll take care of him," Kuu says as he reaches to grab a bird toy designed for an infant. He tucks it underneath the blankets for Kuon. "He is…one of the two most important elements of my life," I says before pausing, "I mean…I mean…"

"I know," I nod to him. "It's okay. I know you still consider me your daughter but I want it to be that way. Just know that he's the most important part of my life even as a baby. Are you okay leaving him with me, Julie-san…"

"All I want is for him to be happy," Father smiles. "I love you…" he whispers affectionately to Kuon and I can't take it any longer.

"He knows," I tell him and Father raises an eyebrow as he stares at me. "He might not want you to know but he has all his knowledge, all his memories, everything…he just didn't want anyone to know. I don't know why and please don't tell Julie-san but…"

"He knows?" Father asks before looking down, his expression turning serious. "Then he knows what I did to him, how useless of a father I really was."

"Stop it," I whisper as I try not to cry.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, of course reviews are treasured**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter Five**

Ashenvale, Erza Tsuruga, H-Nala, Kris XD, ktoll9, PaulaGaTo, Vanillaaa

 **Response to Reviews**

I decided to do some Hizuri parents perspective next chapter and if you've read multiple fics of mine, even if just this and The Little Prince, you know that Kuu is probably my second favorite character despite how short a time he's been in the manga. Julie and Kuu are both overly protective and loving characters but Julie called Lory the kidnapper for years and wouldn't start a conversation with Kuu for six months so I think that she feels that Kuon is her baby still. I do think of Julie as a bit selfish but then Kuu has his faults too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the support.


	7. Chapter 7 - Separation Anxiety Park Two

**AN:** Thanks for all of your patience everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this fic is weird but I'm so thankful for all of the support it's received.

 **Chapter Seven – Separation Anxiety P2**

Well, this completely sucks and I am having a hard time not being a baby about this…okay maybe that wasn't the right joke to make about this. I wanted to stay with Kyoko. I wanted to stay where I was safe and loved and we were just starting to understand one another. Sadly, I don't think it will work with my mother. I cling to her shirt as she holds me whilst window shopping.

"You're such a cutie," she grins as she kisses my forehead and smells my scalp. "You're now safe and sound with Mommy," she tells me and I look at her and sigh. It _is_ nice to be held by my mother again like this, you never really forget the way your mother holds you when you're a child so at least there's some silver lining there.

"Koko," I babble out hating that I can't accomplish much by speaking. I cry and Mom rocks me in her arms.

"Now you're all Mommy's. Don't be scared. I'm not going to take you back to that mean Kyoko-chan," Mom says and my eyes widen. How could she speak about my wife in that way? I'm really really disappointed by this and soon tears are in my eyes and I'm crying loudly whilst Mom attempts to comfort me. "Koko," I tell her again, "Bluwa wawa Koko"

"You want Kyoko?" Mom asks and I giggle but see the sad way in which she's looking at me. "But….but Mommy's here, I want to spend some time with you my angel," she sniffs and wraps me up close. "Let's go do something fun, we'll buy you some news clothes tomorrow," she says though she's already holding four bags of baby stuff that she picked out.

"Koko," I whimper again. I don't know how she's not seeing how much I want her. I grab hold of a teddy bear and hug it. I really want to cause a tantrum right now and scream and kick my feet in the air until I get what I want, until I'm taken back to my wife. It's fortunate for me that nobody knows who I am. How could the former Ren Tsuruga be so childish?

…

…..

I feel sleepy. Mom has brought me to an exclusive hotel where she had the connections to get the penthouse for us but it still doesn't feel anywhere near as satisfying as when I was with my wife. Mom has had people at the door all day with new baby items and I feel sad that she might think this is for an extended period of time. It's only a short time that I'm stuck in this form for, right!?

I start to suck on the corner of a blanket that she's wrapped around me and my stomach feels empty, I feel a pop through my body and realize that I've peed myself again. I feel horrible about this. Mom has already changed me – on a very nice changing table – three times this day whilst cooing over me and telling me how healthy I am.

As soon as she hears me start to sniffle, Mom moves towards me and puts her hands under my arms to lift me up in front of her. "Aww, my healthy little boy, you've been drinking so much milk," she kisses me again and takes me to the changing table. She undoes the blanket and then moves to take off my diaper. I'm going to forever be haunted by the fact that I'm wearing a diaper, that I've been wearing diapers whilst being changed by important women in my life.

It's when she has just slipped the fresh diaper on and disposed of the dirty one that there is another knock on the door. No. No, please don't let this person have seen my soiled diaper or even this fresh one. Please, Mom, wrap that blanket around me again.

I close my eyes as Mom unlocks the door anyway and I squeeze them closed until I don't hear anything and I pause, I look up and see that this man is very tall with a very stylish jacket and button up shirt. I look up and see the golden hair and eyes which are covered by the sunglasses, I can't see his eyes but his jaw has completely dropped.

I am beyond thrilled to see my dad there. I look at him before reaching forwards with my chubby arms and he looks to Mom.

"He looks exactly like Kuon," he says slowly and Mom pulls me sharply towards her. I know that Dad is trying to question things in his head and this includes Mom's loyalty to him. The next sentence was inevitable.

"It is Kuon, a curse was placed on him. He's our Kuon," she tells him and Dad looks at me. I wiggle to get free and he places a hand on my head, lightly letting his thumb run over the top. He looks confused but removes the glasses that he's been wearing. I try to move into his arms and finally Mom lets him hold me. I feel the way in which Dad effortlessly holds me in what might be the most comfortable position ever, right over his heart.

Dad takes me over to a place where he can hold me in his arms and I forgot how nervous he used to be holding me. I just remembered these big hands that felt they could hold the entire world. Dad gently sways me as he smiles down upon me. "I'll keep you safe, Daddy's here now," he tells me lovingly before raising his head and turning to Mom. "Where's Kyoko?" he asks and Mom pauses.

"She's not here, why should she be here?" Mom asks and Dad stares at her, he manages to sit down whilst holding me and kisses the top of my head.

"So, she doesn't want to be with him?" Dad asks and I look up at him.

 _Dad, I want to be with Kyoko,_ I attempt to tell him but it comes out as babbles with one word thrown in there, "Koko." Dad hugs me close and grins to me.

"Well, she wants to be with him even in this condition but I'm his mother," she argues and I look up at dad, staring at him as he has me on his lap now.

"Koko," I start to sniffle. I really want to be with her, I want for her to help me and Dad's struggling to comprehend what's going on. Maybe he sees how much better it would be for me to be with Kyoko. He hears me crying and attempts to soothe me by kissing the top of my head again. Was he always like this as a new parent?

"I think that he wants her," Dad says and I snuggle to his chest. Is Dad actually going to take me back to Kyoko. "As much as we love him, Kyoko married him in his adult form and she's a good girl. I know it'd be hard but I trust her, she wouldn't mistreat him."

"She's expressing love for him that isn't real," Mom says and I freeze as I grab a hold of Dad's shirt and Dad turns to Mom, he takes a few deep breaths in and shakes his head.

"Jules," he says slowly, "I trust that Kyoko wouldn't harm him. She's probably looking for a way to break the curse that he's under right now. They love and respect and understand one another. I think I'll just pay her a visit and see if she's capable and if there is the slightest threat to Kuon then I'll bring him back but….if I were in his condition, would you really want to give me to my mother."

Mom stands there with her fists at her side, "You're doing this on your own then," she says and I know she's trying not to agree with him out loud. I wish that she could see that I'm best with Kyoko but it makes sense that if Dad was a small child, Mom wouldn't want someone else to look after him and hopefully it's the same with Kyoko.

Dad puts a hand under me and smiles, "I'm going to change him first," he says and I feel embarrassed, I didn't want my dad to see my tiny genitalia though he probably has seen it all those years ago.

…..

…..

Wow, I do not want to admit this because the number of things like this that I actually admit in my current condition, the more immature I actually feel, but I really like being pushed in the stroller in this way. It's nice to ride around instead of walking, it kind of feels like some kind of ride at a fairground…no, no. You are not going to admit that you enjoy being in a stroller because what kind of man would that make you?

I recognize the hotel room but I can't lift my head enough to look at the door and I hear my dad knock gently on the door. My excitement rises in my chest like a large bubble as I hear Kyoko come to the door. I've wanted to be back with her so much.

She gasps and before doing anything else, crouches down in front of me. There's so much love in her eyes and I reach out to her. My hand is chubby and small but I'm able to grab some of her shirt. "Koko," I grin and she smiles. She gently soothes me by stroking the little amount of hair on my head that I have. Okay, I'm going to have to take more care of my hair when I'm back to my proper age.

Kyoko looks at Dad, greeting him and then she leans forward to kiss each of my cheeks. She grins to me as I manage to touch her cheek in the way I've always done when she's been crying. "I really missed you today," she whispers to me and I gurgle involuntarily. She watches me with so much love and passion in her eyes and so much desperation as if she'll lose me.

"This situation," Dad starts to speak as he unhooks me from my seat and hoists me into those warm and huge arms of his, "Is really strange, however, I want to do what is best for Kuon and I think you're better for him right now," he says. I know that Dad would want to keep me with him, he's a great father but the words give me excitement. So, he's going to let me be with my wife? Well…can I even call her my wife any longer. I feel the warmth of his chest and snuggle towards him.

However, when Dad looks at me, I finally pay attention. "May I pass hi—" he begins and my heart beats faster, is he handing me to Kyoko? Does he know that's where I want to be?

I smile my gummy smile as Kyoko receives me in her arms, she makes sure to hold me correctly and I grab to her shirt. I want to prove that she can take care of me and more importantly that I _want_ for _her_ to take care of me. She kisses my head gently and her smile grows on her face. I'm glad that I'm still that important to her. "Thank you," she whispers to Dad, "Father, thank you so much."

She gazes down upon me again and I yawn. Finally I feel that I can rest and I've learned that babies need more rest than working adults. It feels nice to be spoiled and to have so much love heaped upon me without needing to prove myself. I feel that I can just rela-no, no you need to figure out what is going on, Kuon.

"Are you tired, little guy?" she asks as I struggle to keep awake. My mind is starting to cloud over and I can barely make sense of the conversation. I just feel so happy as Kyoko starts to rock me in her arms. She's going to be an amazing mother. She places me down in a new crib and continues to rock it from side to side. This feels good. To be babied right now feels so goo-no, you have to fight against this and keep your manho- yeah, the rocking motion feels really nice. I feel my eyes closed and yawn, stretching my arm out. It's a shame that my arms are so small right now.

I go into the darkness and feel safe and happy and round. Do babies often think about how round and squishy they are? _I love you Kyoko_ , I whisper though my mind has almost gone to sleep. Again it comes out as, "Buwa woo wa Ko'ko"

I feel someone tucking me in and reach out, grabbing one of the fingers on their hand but it doesn't feel like Kyoko's. Dad. Dad's touching me, right? _I love you, Dad._ I try to tell him and feel warm lips pressed to my forehead. I'm glad that I can rest. I'm glad that there are people who still love me.

I feel something being tucked beside me, something soft and good for cuddling and…no, I won't put it in my mouth, I don't need to put things in my mouth.

Soon, I feel myself falling into this safe darkness and feel strange that I'm comforted by shapes of different colors. Maybe all I needed to do was rest. I think it will at least be slightly better when I eventually wake up.

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Six**

Erza Tsuruga, Kris XD, Megumitasama, Paulagato, Vanillaaa


	8. Chapter 8 - Feeding Baby Kuon

**AN:** Hope you enjoy, there is more Maria development next chapter

 **Chapter Eight – Feeding Baby Kuon**

I gaze upon the tiny baby Kuon as he sleeps, his stomach rising and falling as he holds to the toy that Father gave him. Part of me feels nauseous looking at him. He's so innocent and helpless and he really needs for me to look after him. Even though he thinks like Kuon, even though he's my precious husband on the inside, he can't take care of himself. Kuon has always prided himself on taking care of me and now I have no choice but to take care of him. At least he's one adorable baby.

He starts to babble a little as he wakes up and stretches his arm up. "Hey, sleepy head," I smile as he looks at his hand and arm and starts to get upset, tears filling his eyes. Maybe when he's just waking up, his emotions are stronger and his impulse control is weaker. I gently move him into my arms.

"waba blara k'oko" he says and I kiss his forehead. I place one hand under his butt and find that he needs to be changed again. He hates this and I feel so much pity for him. If this was my situation and he was changing my diaper then I'd feel mortified.

I pull him to my chest and see that Father is watching us. I'm sure that he doesn't know what to do in this situation and who can blame him. He's just learned that whilst still in baby form, his son, who he's praised for being the best in any kind of activity, is conscious. He's so little and cute but he can barely crawl or stand even whilst wobbling.

"Let's get you cleaned up, sweetie," I tell him and he sniffles, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm sure that soon we can get in contact with Maria and she'll clear all of this up. I'm sure that she's feeling bad about it already." I take him into the bathroom, grabbing the talc and a fresh diaper along with the baby wipes. I'm at least glad that I get to be the one to take care of him.

I unwrap the diaper and put it in the sink before gently cleaning him up. I kiss his forehead as I do so though he looks ready to cry.

"K'oko, K'oko" he sobs and I feel the pain he must be going through. Hey, your wife is cleaning your butt and putting a diaper on you, not the kind of thing that any loving husband wants to hear. Soon, I'm done with the task but I hear his stomach growl a little.

"Are you hungry, Kuon?" I ask him as I pick him up, making sure that the diaper is snug on him but not too tight. His little arms and legs are cute and a little chubby but he's not a fat baby, he's just a baby.

"Blahwa wawa K'oko" he says again and I wish that I could understand what he's saying. I go to the kitchen, still holding him securely to me and reach for the formula. As I'm holding him, Father comes over to us and Kuon blinks up at him.

"Here, I'll take him if you want to prepare the formula or I have some baby food that Julie bought with me," Father tells me and I look at him confused, Kuon snuggles closer to me.

"He can eat food?" I ask feeling that I know absolutely nothing about babies. As much as I hate to say it, having my husband be a baby is really good practice for when our own child is born.

"Well…baby food," Father tells me as he pulls out a few jars of food. "He doesn't have any teeth yet so he won't be able to eat even soft foods like baby carrots but he can eat these," he says and I take one of the pots. It then dawns on me, how is he even able to say my name without any teeth? Well, I shrug, this is a magical curse and there's some things that are just easier to do for plot development sake.

"Apple sauce," I nod. At least it's something that some young adults eat and older adults as a side. It seems normal but I'll have to feed him and hopefully it won't embarrass him. "Come on, this looks nice to eat," I tell him as I go back to sit on the bed and place him on my lap. Father hands me the spoon and opens the jar for me, just staring at the two of us.

"Okay," I tell him as he tries to grab the spoon but it seems too small for him so he grabs my hand instead. "You need to eat something," I tell him as he looks up at me with a few tears on his cheeks. Again, my heart hurts for him. I take the spoon and hold it to his mouth, fortunately he opens it without much protest and I can put the spoon inside. This feels so weird but I do it a couple more times.

"Does it taste good?" I ask him and he looks at me before looking down as if ashamed before nodding. Okay, at least it tastes good no matter how demoralizing it might seem.

…..

…

" _So, how much does a baby eat?" Kuon asks me as we find ourselves next to the baby food in the convenience store. We've decided to have a child and Kuon has become so curious about everything but I'm not the right person to ask. I didn't know that babies could eat at such a young age, no, the baby just looks a certain age but babies can't eat until they are older. All they drink is milk._

" _As much as they want," I shrug, still unsure as to why he's asking me this. He should know that I don't really know anything about babies. The only reason I feel I can care for one is that it's half-Corn._

" _The baby food's a pretty good value though. I really wonder if it tastes as good as they are advertising it," he continues as he picks up a jar and turns it around in his hand. I look at it. Apple sauce, well, what do you really expect babies to eat. I smile at him and then wink._

" _You could try it if you want, Kuon," I tease him and he puts it back onto the shelf._

" _Not really my thing," he jokes. "I mean, maybe if I get senile and I can't take care of myself any longer and I'm in some nursing home."_

 _I pause and shake my head determined, "No," I tell him and he looks surprised. "You're not going to be in a nursing home. I'm going to take care of you if you get like that," I tell him and he grins to me before pointing to some older diapers as well and I nod._

" _Yes, if you need those as a senior citizen then I'll get them for you and even help you with them," I tell him and he shivers. "But for right now why don't we actually figure out what I can make for you to eat," I tell him before kissing his cheek._

" _Thank you," he tells me as he lets his chin rest on the top of my head, "I'd do the same for you, princess."_

…

…

I'm not sure which level of hell this is but it still feels like torture. Kyoko is being so kind to me despite the fact that she knows I have some level of awareness of what is happening and I just want to apologize to her but all that's coming out of my mouth are these babbles and gurgles and I know that she doesn't understand that. I just want to be able to communicate with my wife again.

As she changes my diaper, I start to cry and I hate that I can't control my emotions. I'm glad that she's taking care of me again but I don't think I'll ever be able to live these moments down. My wife has removed the pee-soaked diaper from me, wiped my butt and applied talcum powder to it, then she's put a clean diaper on me.

That isn't the type of backwards stuff that a man gets over very easily. I hear my stomach make a noise and I do have to admit that I'm a little hungry. I know that with my gummy mouth, I can't really eat food so maybe just milk is good enough even if I have to use a bottle and suck on the bottle top.

"Are you hungry, Kuon?" Kyoko asks as she presses me to her body and I snuggle next to her, hearing her heartbeat really is soothing.

"Yeah, I am, Kyoko" I try to tell her but I'm sure that the words that she heard aren't what I intended. She moves over to the kitchen and presses me to her shoulder so that she can get me some of the formula. However, as she's holding me Dad comes over to us. I try to snuggle closer to Kyoko. I love my father but Kyoko is the one I want to take care of me. I've been away from her for so long.

As they have a conversation about food, Dad goes to his bag and pulls out one of those jars of baby food. I feel nauseous just thinking about it. I'm supposed to eat pureed food now? Okay, fine, maybe since I don't have any teeth then I don't really have a choice but I wish that I could have something that didn't make me feel so ashamed of my situation.

Maybe I could feed myself? I know that I had the motor skills to pick up a marker, picking up a spoon might be something that I can still do. I try a few times to hold onto the spoon but my hand, my "grasping skills" don't seem developed enough which means only further embarrassment.

Kyoko holds me close to her and her lap is soft and warm and at least I'm comforted here. Kyoko holds the spoon and I feel the emotions coming back, I'm sure that some of the tears have left my eyes at this point. Kyoko gets a little bit on the spoon and lifts it up. I feel a pinch painfully inside but I open my mouth and she puts the spoon gently inside my mouth.

I hate to admit it but being fed like this is comforting and the food is actually okay. No, I can't afford to think like that. Any moment of comfort whilst my body is like this is a moment where I'm not actively seeking a way out of this situation.

Kyoko grins at me once the jar is empty, "Does it taste good?" she asks me and I hate to admit it but it really does. I sadly nod my head and she smiles. Once I'm finished eating, she picks me up and turns me to look at her. "Thank you," she tells me as she kisses the top of my head and then gets a cloth to clean up around my mouth. "Thank you for eating something, I worry about you when you don't eat."

Dad looks at Kyoko and sighs, his breath long and it makes me a little nervous that he's angry at me for being this way. "Maybe we could take him back to the US tomorrow," he says and Kyoko blinks before smoothing down my hair.

"Maybe," she says and sets me on her lap again but this time facing her, "What do you think?" she asks me gently as she pushes my hair back softly. I nod and she pulls me to her, "then we'll try that," she says and I accidentally let out a little giggle but her face lights up and she laughs as well.

"You know," she tells me as her finger strokes my chubby cheek, "You really are adorable at any age."

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Thank you to** _Erza_ **for reviewing Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter 9 - Getting Ready

**AN:** Oh my god, this fic is such a guilty pleasure of mine. Thanks for your patience with the updates, I promise next chapter will have Lory in it, I just never got there this time. I think I love writing this fic but I'm scared to because it's so bizarre so hopefully I'm not the only person who enjoys it as a guilty pleasure.

 **Chapter Nine – Getting Ready**

 _Whilst I'm packing my bags to leave for our trip, I turn back to Kyoko. I'm so excited that we're going to have children or at least a child together. I always wanted to be like my father and now that is going beyond acting. I can't mask how happy I am about his very well and I see her watching me knowingly. She straightens things out in her own suitcase and looks down at her belly as if there is a baby already in there._

" _I'm nervous but excited," she admits as she blushes and I'm happy that she's in love with me enough to consider having my children, she's the one who explained that I give her the strength to want to be a mother, I mean that's enough for any guy to be proud of being her husband._

" _It'll be okay, we'll be okay," I try to reassure her and she nods before I pause._

" _How about Yashiro?" I ask her and she turns to me with a roll of her eyes before chuckling._

" _If anyone can match Father for how excited they are that we're trying for a baby then it's Yashiro. Actually, I take that back, Yashiro might come close but I thought that Kuu-sama was going to explode with how excited he was," she laughs and I have to agree, my dad's reaction was amazing._

" _Not his reaction," I tell her with a smile, "How about we ask if he is open to being the legal guardian if anything ever happens to both of us and my parents, unless you want to ask your mo-"_

" _Yashiro would be perfect," she quickly cuts me off and I'm glad that we have the same idea. Hopefully Yashiro would be happy to do it. He's always been such a good friend to both of us and so supportive of our relationship that I can't see him rejecting the idea of taking care of our son or daughter if the worst were to happen. He also has the skills to be a father and we both trust him._

 _Hopefully it would never come to him having to be the guardian but he would be the best person to trust with the care of our baby._

…..

…..

I let my hand sweep over Kuon's hair as he wakes up for the second time this morning. He gurgles and reaches both arms up for me. It's when he's just woken up that he acts the most like a baby wanting to be spoiled and I'm glad that he's with me. I scoop him up and bounce him in my arms as he seems to laugh. I wonder if this is like that sleepiness and grogginess you feel when you wake up and it takes a little time for you to orient yourself to the situation. I kiss his cheek and hold him close before going over to the window. My eyes blink as I see a bird fly by and he reaches out his hand.

"Bwara" he says as he studies it and I kiss his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see the bird too," I tell him knowing that he still has his working mind. "Remember when we went on our walks and you told me all about the birds?" I ask him as my heart hurts again for him. Nobody wants to be trapped as a little baby who is helpless to the world. He nods, blinking up at me with those gorgeous emerald eyes. "Actually you remember when we were filming Dark Moon and I met you in the morning?" I ask and he nods again. "See, you keep on remembering the important things, okay?" I ask him before seeing him looking around in discomfort and embarrassment.

I put my hand underneath his bottom. His diaper has gotten heavy again. It's harder for him to control his bladder when he's sleeping.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard this is for you," I tell him as I kiss the top of his head. "It'll just take a moment," I tell him before grabbing a new onesie, this one with a lion on it and bring him to the bathroom. If anything, I've become quite skilled at changing diapers. I see the pain on his face and lightly stroke his puffy cheek. "I don't mind doing this, you know. When we're old together and if you have incontinence issues, I'll even help you then."

I see him waving his little arms around and he starts to suck on his fist, his eyes filled with tears. I gently get a wipe and clean him up, adding a little talcum powder as well so that he has a little more comfort. It must be so much harder that he understands everything.

I put the new onesie on him and he grabs to me again, burying his face into my chest. "Aww, sweetheart, it's okay," I whisper as he shivers, I know he's upset that he peed his diaper. "You can't help it. It's okay. You're too adorable, you know," I tell him and he reaches for my cheek with his little hand.

"Koko!" he says and I squeeze him close to me.

"We're going to see Lory today," I tell him, "Do you want him to know that you understand what's going on?" I ask him hoping that he'll come to his senses. It'll be easier for everyone if he's given some choice on what happens to him. He shakes his head and I kiss his forehead, sitting with him in my arms. "Okay," I whisper, "He doesn't need to know. Let's get your booties and jacket on," I tell him and he tries to get onto the floor. I place him down and see him crawl towards his tiny shoes. He picks them up and then attempts to put them on but he finds it hard to do so.

I'm so sorry, Kuon, but you are so completely adorable!

…..

…..

I hate when she has to clean my diaper and replace it with a fresh one. I should never have to wear a diaper again and as I see that she has grown used to this action, I feel even more repulsed by it. However, the diaper is soft and squishy, it feels really nice when it's fresh and it has a nice sme—Damn it! Kuon, what the hell is the matter with you. If you ever get back to your proper age you can't let Kyoko know that you like wearing diapers. Imagine if you're in your thirties and you just want to see how it feels to wear a diaper again. That would be seriously messed up, remember the media.

Tears come to my eyes as I think about this. My emotions seem to grow stronger and less controllable every day. I see her concern for my tears and she gently touches me. Getting me clean and with the new diaper and outfit on. She makes sure to do the clasps up on the onesie as gently and effectively as possible. She really does want to take the best care of me. I should at least be grateful about that.

Actually, it makes me happy seeing how much she cares about me and how much she is willing to do for me. I'd probably sound like Fuwa if I ever voiced those sentiments aloud. Yeah, Kyoko, I'm sorry to tell you this but I like when you treat me like a baby. My eyes widen. Did I actually think that? No, there is nothing about being a baby that I'm enjoying. It's hell. All of this is pure torture. I shouldn't get used to any of this.

As I think of my situation, I grab her and press my head into her chest trying to hide from the world. I want her here. That's all that I want. I want to be with my wife who might not even see me as her husband anymore. She bounces me again and I like the movement, it's fun. No, not fun, necessary, bouncing a baby is necessary. "Aww, sweetheart," she says lovingly, "It's okay. You can't help it. It's okay." She pauses and I try to reach her. I just want to be with her in a loving relationship. I don't want to be her child. I want to be the person that she's in love with. "You're too adorable, you know," she tells me as my hand widens over her cheek.

No. Handsome. Athletic. Sexy. Those are the words which I want to describe me. Not adorable. Even though that word makes me happy it's not a word that should be used towards me if I was my proper age.

"Kyoko," I try to tell her but it doesn't come out properly and I want to tell her that I'm still me and that I still want to be treated my proper age but it doesn't come out like that. I can barely communicate with her. My voice is really high pitched and agonizingly, when I hear the echo I can't help but think it's cute. Damn it, I'm really losing it in here.

"We're going to see Lory today," she tries to explain to me. I know it's hard on her not to treat me as the age I appear. She's doing her best to act as if I'm an adult but when you see a baby it's hard to think that they are a man who has lived a quarter of their life already. I understand that. "Do you want him to know that you understand what's going on?" she asks me.

I don't want _anyone_ to know. I don't want to be seen as having some kind of weird sickness or disability and I don't want them to know that I am aware of when I'm having my diaper changed and tease me about it or tease me that I don't have teeth and can somehow make sounds that babies need teeth for, or try to get me to say words that won't come out properly. I shake my head and she sighs before kissing my forehead. Hopefully she can respect my decision.

"Okay. He doesn't need to know," she tells me before looking around. "Let's get your booties and jacket on," she says and I struggle wanting to be put on the floor. At least she knows this and she sets me down on the carpet. I want to stand and walk over to where the shoes that were bought for me are but I'm still extremely wobbly on my feet and I might look ridiculous if I tried.

But I can crawl and I make my way over to them. The blue ones are probably better, they don't hurt my feet because they are soft. For some reason soft is one thing that I am increasingly loving. Soft feels good. Soft is better than color and it's as if my heart has a want to be wrapped in soft blankets with soft toy animals and a happy pastel…yeah, definitely not what I look for as an adult.

So, I can do this if I think through it properly. I should turn my foot to the shoe and open the shoe wide so I can slip my foot into it. I try to do this though my little fingers aren't able to hold the shoe as much as I want. I try to slip it on my foot but instead I role back and I feel it touch the side of my foot. I'm on my back now, not good. I roll to my side and it's as if I'm hitting my foot with the shoe. It won't go in. I sit down and study the shoe more, feeling Kyoko approaching me.

 _I'm trying to put the shoe on my foot,_ I attempt to tell her but hear the echo of, "Warra blwanna shuwaa tot tot." How did that even come out that way. I pause before opening my mouth and put the shoe down. I pat my foot before trying to say the word, "Tot tot" comes out of my mouth. I'm speaking a whole different language now.

Kyoko tries to pick me up so that she can help me overcome the problem but I shake my head. I can get my shoe on myself. I hate how I can't do it and soon the stress is too much and I'm crying. Kyoko scoops me up and places me on her lap. One arm wrapped around me.

"I can help you with this," she says, "Stretch your foot out for me, okay?" she asks and I do. She slips it on in less than five seconds. "Now the other one," she says as she kisses the top of my head and I do that for her too. "Yay," she says as she finishes before her eyes widen. "Now we've got your shoes on, let's go see Lory," she tells me as she checks the diaper bag and grabs my jacket. "Arms out," she says and I look at her before a word that I didn't expect comes out my mouth.

"No," I shake my head stubbornly.

 **End of Chapter Nine**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eight**

Brennakai, Erza, H-Nala, Kia, Paulagato, Vanillaaa

 **Author Reponse:**

I think that Kyoko will want to move in with Kuu and Julie until she hunts down Maria and finds a way to get Kuon back to normal. It's not that she hates to take care of him as a baby but she wants him as her husband and he's not capable of that. Kyoko will definitely have to remind Kuon that he doesn't have to be ashamed of when he was a baby but it'll be a hard adjustment when he's back to his regular age.


	10. Chapter 10 - Too Little

**AN:** I introduced a new twist to the story. Hope you guys don't hate it.

 **Chapter Ten – Too Little**

I can't help but smile as he argues with me. I mean, I've seen him act selfish and spoiled before but seeing him do it as a baby is really funny and adorable to me. I just wish that instead of Kuon being the baby that I'm looking at, that he was standing by my side and we were watching our son. I really want for that to be the scenario we find ourselves in, the two of us laughing because of the stubbornness that he has gained through his genetics.

I smile before tilting my head to the side. "You know how this is going to go," I tell him as he manages to position himself so that he's sitting opposite me and I see him grab his foot and hold it. He's a lot more flexible than me but should I really be surprised, despite his height as an adult he's more agile than me under normal circumstances. "We're going to go out. We're going to talk to Lory about how to get you back to being a man instead of a little boy. We're going to get you into that jacket."

"I do," Kuon answers me back and I have to turn to the side as I laugh. Wow. This is really…I freeze as I look back at him. Before he would just babble and cry but he's actually making sense as a baby. This isn't going to turn into one of those creepy movies is it where you have those talking babies and the CGI doesn't really work.

"You're going to put your jacket on yourself?" I ask him and he nods stubbornly. "I don't think so," I tell him with a shake of my head and he grabs to my arm before he starts weirding me out again.

"I twy," he says and he starts to make actual steps towards me. It's as if I've suddenly been struck by something even more magical than what I was already experiencing. I look at him and see him start to fall asleep.

"You know," I whisper as I see him struggle with his coat. "If you keep speaking proper English, I can't really help you pretend that you don't know what is going on," I tell him but I see him wobble and my stomach is twisting. Something's wrong with him.

"Corn," I whisper before picking him up and he immediately goes to sleep. What on earth just happened? This isn't normal and anything normal isn't good. I pick him up and walk over to the bed but soon the baby clothes are too small on him and I see him growing. I hold him close, praying to any superior being that's out there that he not be hurt.

Soon the chubby infant has become a two-year-old toddler. I see the blond hair spread out over his head and he lets his head be supported by my lap. I gently let my fingers go through his back. I'm going to miss his baby form and I hate that I admitted that to myself. I stare at the toddler who is sleeping so peacefully. At least he still needs my help and he is adorable.

I let him sleep, picking up a blanket to cover him with and reach for my phone. I call Father and wait, the little Kuon still on my lap. How can one little boy be so heartbreakingly adorable?

"Father, something's happened," I speak nervously once I knew that Kuu has picked up. "Something happened to Kuon,"

"What?" Father asks me nervously and I take a slow breath.

"He's a toddler, he just grew in a matter of minutes really. I would say that he's about two years old. I need some clothes and some other things that toddlers might need. I don't know how to take care of a toddler," I panic and I know that Father's taken care of Kuon before. I'm definitely not as qualified as him or Julie but I want to be able to take care of my husband.

"I'll be right over," Father tells me but then pauses, "Can you send me a picture of how he looks so I can pick the right age for the clothes?" he asks and I know that he wants to save this picture to is photo album as well. Toddlers can sometimes be a lot more fun than infants.

"Kyoko," he says in an adorable high-pitched voice as he grabs the bed sheet underneath with his little tiny hand.

…..

…

As I wake up, I feel very different and I don't mean the type of way that I have been feeling since this terrible transformation, this is something different, something new and anything this new is scary to me. I feel that my body is a little bigger but not an adult size, just more of a human shape than that of a puffy baby and as I sit up I see Kyoko watching me. She's still a lot bigger than me but I feel twice as big as I was.

"Kyoko," I smile as I sit opposite her. I open my mouth to speak but my head starts spinning and instead of babbling, it's as if I'm trying to push through a fog when I speak. ' _What happened? I don't really remember going to sleep'_ I try to tell her but most of it doesn't come out my mouth as if an email that didn't really get sent. "I go sleep."

"Yes," she says as she looks at me curiously, "You did fall asleep?" she gently smooths my hair and is awkward in her interactions with me. "Do you feel okay? There were some changes whilst you were asleep you know?" she asks. She laughs and pulls me into her lap, lifting me up and I feel as if I'm a child now. I look to the side and see that I'm more of a kid than a baby. I giggle accidentally at that.

"Yeah," I grin back at her and somehow I find all this new energy through me. Maybe if I'm getting older that means that this curse is being lifted or maybe it just takes time. Now I'm not looking forward to those awkward teenager years.

"Good," she kisses my cheek. "We'll go out in a little bit but first your dad is going to come with some new clothes. Why don't we watch some TV?" she asks me and one word slips out without me even thinking about it.

"Dor-mon" I tell her and she looks at me before nodding slowly and finds Doremon on the channel. Maybe it's because I'm asking for these things but she never had a problem when I was unable to talk. My teeth hurt. Is that something that all toddlers feel? I look at the screen where Doremon is having an adventure.

"You like this show don't you?" she asks me as she wraps me up in her arms. "Kuon, do you still remember who I am?"

"Kyoko," I tell her before pushing myself away from her and sit opposite her so that I can look at her. _You're my wife. My gorgeous beautiful wife and the woman that I love more than any other person in this or any other world. You are the person whom I want to share the rest of my life with and who I want to be with when I've gotten rid of this curse._ "Kyoko my wife," I tell her and put my hand to my heart, "I wuv Kyoko. I wan' Kyoko."

…..

…..

My eyes widen as I see the small Kuon talk to me in a very serious manner about how I'm his wife and how he loves me and wants to be with me. I don't know whether to scream or laugh. Nobody can remain sane with these circumstances. I take slowly breaths before gently cupping the side of his head.

"I love you too," I tell him and he smiles at me. It feels so weird to be telling this to a toddler. "I can't tell you outside of this room because then I'll look like a pedophile but I do love you Kuon despite you being trapped inside of there."

"No wan' go scho-ool" he tells me and I laugh.

"Uh," I whisper as I look to the side. If he's trapped like this maybe that would be better to send him to some kind of preschool or daycare. It would certainly cause less questions if we give him an identity. Still, it's not mandatory to do it at two years old and I'll feel safer if he's with me all day. "Well, let's see if you can ace out of it," I tell him since I know I can't make any promises.

I hear a noise at the door and watch Kuon. He looks over to the door and kicks his feet in excitement as he giggles loudly. I ruffle his hair. He's excited. I don't want to admit it out loud but I'm glad to see that Kuon is able to experience what being a kid again is like. Kuon had to mature pretty fast especially after he was fifteen. His parents worked a lot so this might be his chance to play like a regular kid would. If this only lasts a little longer, I'll be happy that he got to experience this.

"Why don't you come with me to answer it?" I ask him and he jumps to the ground and rushes to the door. I love watching him. His little feet, his happy smile, his pure childlike excitement. I see him excitedly jumping up and down as I open the door. I don't know if he's doing this on purpose or accident but he's adorable.

I check the door and see that it's Father on the other side. "Stand back and don't let the door hit you, okay?" I ask Kuon and he nods, scooting back. I see Father with some bags and then I hear a loud giggle as Kuon grabs his leg.

"Daddy!" he says excitedly and I haven't seen Kuu looking this over the moon for a while. Kuon stretches his arms up and I quickly take the bags from Kuu so that Kuu can hoist Kuon up in his arms. They both look so happy to be together.

"Daddy! Love Daddy!" Kuon says as he snuggles closer to Kuu and some tears appear in Father's eyes.

Father is holding Kuon so lovingly with one arm whilst the other smooths his hair again and he kisses him on the top of his head. "Daddy loves you too, Kuon," he says and I feel proud to have been accepted by this family. I see Kuon let his head rest on Father's shoulder and he closes his eyes with a soft yawn as Father manages to hold back the tears.

"Daddy," Kuon says as Kuu finds a seat and sits down, keeping Kuon close to him and as safe and snug as possible. "I know," he tells him and Kuu grins upon Kuon.

"Yeah?" he asks and I'm starting to see those cartoons that try to show the perfect father and son moments but I'm experiencing one for myself right now. I can see that these two are what a family should be. "What is it that you know?"

"I actor," Kuon says and Kuu smiles down at him.

"Yeah, I am an actor," he says with nothing but pride in his face. He hugs Kuon tighter and I know that he's just trying to act as if he doesn't know that Kuon knows but I just want to tell him to not pretend anymore.

"No. I Tsu-Tsu-Smoothie Ren" he says and I can't help but burst out laughing as Father looks at him guiltily. Smoothie Ren!? How did Tsuruga Ren suddenly turn into Smoothie Ren?"

"I know," Father says and Kuon blinks up at him.

I'm still trying to keep myself from laughing.

 **End of Chapter Ten**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Nine**

Erza Tsuruga, H-Nala, PaulaGaTo


	11. Chapter 11 - I Love You, Little Guy

**AN:** Right now I'm having a lot of trouble making long chapters and I think either it's because I drank some adult lemonade or whether it's because I'm tired but I can't remember writing most of that last part.

 **Chapter Eleven – I Love You, Little Guy**

He _knows!_ My dad knows about me and he's just letting me act like an idiot in front of him without saying anything. I look at him and raise my eyebrow and he sighs with that playful grin that America loves to talk about, his carefree smile at his age.

"What did you want me to do?" Dad asks and I look between him and Kyoko. They could have told me that he knows I'm not just some baby. I look at him before turning to Kyoko. They don't both know, do they? I went through all of that with my mother because I didn't want to turn this into a situation where she feels sorry for me. Dad hasn't done that but he's been pretending to not know so does that mean he really does want to act grief stricken.

I find myself blowing a raspberry without meaning to.

"Well," Dad shrugs, "I'd prefer to hear that noise than a lot of cussing,"

"Daddy mwean," I tell him and feel Dad wrap me up in an even bigger hug. I want to say more than this but it's as if the words I want to say are getting lost in translation. I want to tell him that he could have let me know as soon as he knew and then I wouldn't have felt that I couldn't show I knew what was going on. No. Kyoko only did this because she wanted me to have what I wanted. It must have been something Dad said that made her tell him what was happening and he understood to hide it.

Dad pushes my hair back and sighs, he looks a playful type of guilty, "I know," he sighs. "Daddy was really mean to Kuon but that's because you wanted me to think of you as a little boy. Daddy's big boy."

 _If I were a big boy I would-_ my brain starts to form but instead all that comes out of my mouth is, "No. No big boy. No."

Dad laughs again and stands up with me in his arms. "Adorable," he smiles as he holds me back so that he can take me in and part of me wants to tell him to stop laughing so much and take this situation seriously. "You know that, right? You know that I'm only having fun with this because you're so adorable."

I sigh. How else is my father supposed to react in this situation and at least he isn't taking me away from Kyoko. He's with the two of us. I wish it could be the four of us together. I nod and cuddle close to my dad again. I really am a Daddy's boy. "Wuv Daddy," I tell him and he holds me close, tucked into his chest.

"I love you too, Kuon. I don't think you can comprehend how much I love you and not just because a boy of your physical age would have a less developed brain but….I love you and I'm so sorry I was a lousy dad to you."

I feel the tears in my eyes that I'm unable to control and I reach out for the chain around Dad's neck. I hold it in my little hand and shake my head. "Wuv Daddy aldays"

…

…

" _You know who might be good to ask about babies," Kyoko says as she sees me looking at a website about how to make sure that you and your partner are fertile enough to be trying for children and the best techniques to use. I look up at Kyoko and blink. I have a feeling of who she is about to say and I mean, it's not Yashiro or Boss so they might not be quite as loud in the celebration of it but no…if you even mention a baby to either one of them…_

" _I wonder who it would be best to ask first?" I laugh and Kyoko blinks._

" _Shouldn't they both know at the same time," Kyoko argues and she has a point but both of them finding out over one video call that we're going to be attempting to give them grandchildren might be dangerous. Dad will probably go around calling all of the family friends to announce that he's going to be getting a grandchild soon without the pregnancy happening and Mom…I'm a little afraid of what Mom would do when she isn't on a budget. You can't shop for an unfertilized egg but I'm sure that would never stop my mother._

" _I think we should wait until we actually have the baby to tell them about," I try and Kyoko sighs._

" _I was hoping to get your mother's opinion on how best to…" Kyoko starts but she rubs her neck instead of finishing what she was going to say. She turns a deep red and I laugh weakly. I'm glad that she didn't tell me anything too graphic especially about my mother._

" _How about we just tell her and then we can keep it a secret?" I ask and Kyoko shakes her head._

" _Don't you understand how much that will hurt Father, keeping him out of the loop," she argues and I sigh. I wish we could wait but then again maybe my parents wouldn't be_ _that_ _bad._

…..

…..

I sit on the floor of the president's office with Kuon in front of me and my legs around him to support him. We're trying to think of the best plan to get him back home but it's hard to transport an undocumented infant without risking the chance of someone thinking that you're selling the child. I just wish that Kuon could speak a bit more, he's always had the best ideas even when I was getting to know him as Ren.

"He's adorable, aren't you an adorable little boy," the president says and Father takes a deep breath in.

"He knows what's going on. He knows that you're disrespecting him," Father says and both Kuon and I look to him in shock. I would have gone along with saying that Kuon was the age he looks mentally but it seems that Father has had enough of this lie. I wish that we had talked about this earlier if he knew that he was going to do it.

The president looks towards Kuon, "Really?" he asks and I see Kuon looking up at me and I kiss the top of his head, smoothing down his baby soft hair.

"Yeah." Kuon says in a much more cheery voice than I expect he wanted to. "I know. I know." He giggles in the manner of a toddler and I pull him to me again. I see the way that the president is looking at me and I want to kill him. I know there's that fear that I'm going to be seen as a pedophile and I'm not. This isn't a regular baby, this is the man I love who was turned into a baby and I'm not stupid enough to even consider doing anything sexual or romantic to him.

"He doesn't have the abilities he had before but he knows," I tell the president protectively. "We just want a means of getting him back to America. I'm sure that you'll be able to come up with something."

"I do think he can get far in acting if he knows what people are saying to him. It would be an interesting new venture for him in the acting world," the president says and I am tempted to smack him. This shouldn't be about extending the LME presence into toddlers and infants on camera, this should be about turning Kuon back into the man he was before.

I look down. I know that I shouldn't slap the president, I know that he's just being his weird self so I don't do anything but Kuon seems to get interested in something and I pause. I get down beside him. "Hi," I say as I hold onto his hand. "Hey, stay here, okay? We're getting things sorted out."

"Kuon?" Father asks and Kuon tries to get up and walk over to an adjoining room. We both follow him silently with the president following too and we see Kuon run up to a window before pushing his hands against it and I hear it open and my heart is in my throat and he could fall out and now I'mreallyscaredbecausehecoul-

"What is out there that you want to see?" Father says and I look up in relief to see that he's got Kuon in his hands. I look to the side where there is one of the Ren Tsuruga dolls that I had given Maria years ago. I stand up shakily and look around. He was drawn to this doll. I hold it to me and see the way that Father has his arms around Kuon protectively. I know that even if Kuon wriggles and bites that Father will not let him down but how could something like this be happening.

…

…

It's been hours since Kuon attempted to fly. I've asked Father to take care of him. I have to stay here and see if Maria comes back, she was here before and even though she hates me for taking her precious Tsuruga Ren from her, I am ready to defend my husband with any part of my being. He's been through enough and him risking his life is not something that I run away from.

I hear a noise and see the arrogant teenager. Neither one of us deserve this. Kuon and I didn't do anything other than fall in love and get married and want to continue on our family. I see her and I glare at her from where I'm seated.

"I trusted you," I whisper to her and she stands with her fists at her side. She raises her chin and looks away. "I'm the one you hate. I'm the friend who broke your heart and took the guy you wanted for yourself. We were friends for years and I'm sorry but I knew him longer than I knew you."

Maria looks at me before glaring harshly and then reaches out of the window for some kind of device, something that makes a strange beeping noise. Was that what he was after? Did she actually intend to kill him?

"The noise brings an infant's mind to submission," she explains and I look at her. Doesn't she realize how dangerous that is. "You could have picked somebody else to fall in love with," she argues with me and I stare at her. She reminds me of the younger me, the me that was obsessed with Shotaro and wanted us to live a fairytale romance kind of life. That's not the person is now and I shake my head.

"No. I couldn't. I didn't pick Kuon to fall in love with, it just happened. We just…we just fell in love." I look down before turning to Maria and sigh. "You don't love him though and I know I should be begging with you to turn him back and help him and I want to but you don't love him, you can't love him…not the real type of love."

I don't know why I am saying this. I need Maria's help, she can probably turn Kuon back before I would even be able to predict it but I'm attacking her and maybe it's the stress that comes with an infant but it's how protective I am over a man who people feel will do fine without protection.

"I love him more than you do," she says as she begins to cry and I shake my head.

"No, because if you loved him, you'd never do this to him. You wouldn't put him through this," I tell her and she looks at me with a dark glint in her eyes.

"Should I do it to _you_ then?" she asks.

 **End of Chapter Eleven**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Ten**

Brennakai, Erza, H-Nala, ktoll9, Paulagato


	12. Chapter 12 - What's Important

**Chapter Twelve – What's Important**

It happened soon after the talk with Maria that I lost consciousness. Neither Kuon or I ever wanted to hurt her, we both care about her deeply but when you fall in love you often become blind to the world around you. As I open my eyes, I realize how big and soft the world is and I stretch out a hand finding it to be puffy and chubby. I remember Maria's words and realize what she's done to me.

I sniffle a little and try to crawl forwards, I find it hard to even push myself up on my knees. Somehow I want something soft, I want to be bounced, I want a warm hug. Pretty much, I want everything that was missing from my childhood. I open my mouth and try to breathe but my chest rises and falls in a strange way. Was this how Kuon felt when he became a baby? Are we cursed to grow up together and that it will be years until we have a proper relationship again.

'Phone' I try to say as I spot it but my words come out as babbles, "Wabun"

Is this how helpless Kuon felt when it happened to him? I feel powerless and I'm wondering what happens when somebody finds me. I reach for the phone and I instinctively want to put it in my mouth and suck on it. No. It's a cell phone, it's not like a lollipop or something.

I try to unlock it, I know the password since it's my phone but I can't get my fingers to press the buttons. I start to sniffle unable to work the phone in the way I want. I try bashing it on the ground, my body acting from frustration rather than any other emotion. I hear the Siri button work and I try to speak.

'Call Kuon' "Wawaa Kwon" I babble and of course the phone isn't working. I bawl again before finding the door to unlock. Is it the president? I look up, my eyes filling with tears before I see a grown up version of Kuon following the president. I sob as I want to rush over to him and ask if he's okay but I'm in this helpless body.

"Oh my god," Kuon says as his face lights up but sadness still remains in his eyes. "I found you," he tells me and he scoops me up and pulls me close to his body. I grab onto his shirt and he kisses my forehead. "I'm so sorry, princess," he tells me and I babble again. He pulls me closer. He must know the level of my consciousness.

The president watches him with a sad smile on his face and Kuon sways me from side to side, bouncing me a little and I giggle. As I do so, he smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm here, princess," he tells me before mouthing a thank you to the president. Kuon grabs the clothes that I was wearing before and wraps them around my naked baby body. "I'm here. I won't let you get hurt again, I promise."

"I'm glad that you found her," the president says, "but could you explain what's going on."

…

…..

I should have known that things had become even more messed up when I woke up in my adult body with a diaper between my legs. Dad had been watching me and I know that he had been surprised when I regained my adult body but I was desperate to find Kyoko. If I had gone through this hardship, I didn't want for her to face it too. I'm glad that I was able to find her.

As I hold the girl that I adore – I don't know if I can still call her a woman – in my arms, Boss tries to get a clearer understanding of the situation. I hate that she has to suffer as I did.

"Could you explain what's going on?" Boss asks and I kiss Kyoko's cheek, making sure that she's bundled up well enough and I have her securely in my arms.

"Your granddaughter," I tell him and Boss looks at me with a sad smile. "I wanted for her to be happy for the two of us but this stupid infatuation has to end. Kyoko didn't do anything wrong to her. It's enough if she turns me into a baby but Kyoko. I just…why would she want to hurt me?"

"She's still a young girl," Boss tries to defend her but I'm sick of people defending her. Kyoko has always tried to help and support her, Maria once treated her as a big sister but it doesn't seem to matter. The love that we have both directed towards Maria doesn't matter and it pisses me off.

"I need to call my father," I tell Boss without really explaining my reasoning. Kyoko has to be safe and Dad can keep her safe, he can babysit her, he's been good with babies and he knows that I've been looking for her. I take the phone as I shift Kyoko so her head is on my shoulder and phone my father.

There's something that I really have to do and Kyoko can't be with me when I do it. It'll just upset her too much.

…..

…..

Dad managed to promise me to take as good care of Kyoko as he always did of me so this leaves me to walk through the corridors of LME searching for a particularly manipulative young girl. I've always made an attempt to be kind and understanding to her and that makes me pissed that she doesn't give me the same respect.

As I spot her, I walk over pretty pissed off. "We need to talk," I tell her, anger in my eyes towards her and that is something that I never wanted to do. I have never spoken to her like this but her actions can't help change my opinion of her, hopefully she can learn from them and change them.

"Kuon, you're back," she smiles but as she turns to me and sees my anger, her tone changes and she just stares at me as if unsure what to do. She shouldn't be. She should know exactly what I'm after.

"Well, I think I have you to thank for that," I growl under my breath before looking around. A real man wouldn't yell at a girl in public, it might embarrass her but I am truly furious with what has been going on. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" I ask as I try to keep calm and not scare her further.

"I don't really feel like talking," she shrugs and I kick the wall. I'll pay for the damages. I glare at her and lift my chin. I don't like being this guy but I can't believe what she has done to Kyoko. Kyoko didn't deserve that treatment.

"Well, I do and we can either do it here or we can do it in private," I tell her and Maria finally nods and takes me to an empty office. She looks at me and before I can get any of my words out, she lifts a finger and I glare at her again. She takes a step back and flinches.

"Before you say anything, I've always loved you and wanted to end up together," she attempts to explain though that type of thing isn't something that you can explain. Maybe sometime in the future we'll laugh about this but probably not. "I just don't think that anyone else is deserving of you. I want the best for you."

"Kyoko _is_ the best for me," I tell her, "And I don't give a crap anymore that you love me and fantasized about a world that was never going to happen in the first place. I wanted to be happy and I found someone who makes me happy. She makes me feel safe and cared for and I make her feel the same way. I've never pushed you to accept our relationship though it's ridiculous that you don't. I just thought that you cared about both of us enough to actually allow us to be happy. We want to have a child _together_ and that child shouldn't be one of us."

"So, you can ditch her, someone else can…" Maria starts in a brattish manner but I place my hand on the wall behind her and try to control my anger. I am not going to physically hit her but Kyoko and I deserve better than this. After all we've worked through, we deserve better.

"I will never ditch her or allow myself to fall in love with anyone else. Even if I have to wait eighteen years for her, I'll do it. I'd rather be with someone half my age who I love with my entire being than be with a selfish witch like you," I tell her and she flinches again.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks in a shaky voice and I study her. I thought that she was more intelligent than this.

"You should know what I want you to do," I tell her and Maria shivers. I spit on the ground to really prove my disgust before leaving her. She sinks against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest and shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks. I really couldn't care less if she's upset. I have a woman who I love and who loves me, at least, I hope that I still have her.

…..

…..

I freeze as I feel myself returning to my adult body. I hope that this isn't going to keep switching between me and Kuon. I have the feeling that Kuon would have sacrificed anything to give me what I want but can't he see that I want for him to have the things that he wants. I see Father watching me. "No matter what, I love him," I try to assure Father and he nods. I know that we're both nervous about what Kuon could have possibly done.

I try to keep my breath steady as I hear the door open and my eyes widen as I see the adult Kuon enter. He turns to me and a smile comes over his face. He rushes to me and pulls me into his arms and we're both laughing. Still, doesn't there have to be a catch somewhere.

"Is it over?" I ask him as I push a hand through his blond hair. As much as I loved him being a baby and being able to take care of him, I wanted my husband back and now I have him. Still, in this life there are sacrifices. You don't get something for nothing.

"I think so," he tells me and I can't do anything other than hold him closer and press my head into his chest. "I think that I just lost us a friend though," he admits and I can understand that. Maria was a good friend to both of us but this has changed my opinion on her. I don't know how someone who truly loves you can do this to you.

I sigh, "At least we have each other," I tell him and I hope that he can find the same kind of relief in that. It's hard to say goodbye to Maria but in the end, all I truly need is Kuon.

 **End of Chapter Twelve**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Eleven**

Erza, H-Nala, PaulaGaTo, Vanillaaa


	13. Chapter 13 - Finale

**Chapter Thirteen – Finale**

They don't want to see me. I don't know why they invited me to meet them in Grandfather's office after what I did to them and I only did it because I wanted more control over Kuon's life. I thought that if he became a child like me that he would leave Kyoko and go for the better choice. When he became a baby, all he wanted was her. He's always wanted her. I was just too blind to see it. I close my eyes and go to the door with a deep breath. I don't want to see her 'claim' him in front of me, that would be far too hard.

As I open the door, Kyoko rises to greet me. Neither she or Kuon told me that they hated me after what I did to them but I deserved it. They love one another and even though Kyoko is much younger than him, they connect on a level I don't know if I'll be able to find with another person.

"Maria-chan," Kyoko smiles and I look at her cautiously. It's just her, Grandfather, and Kuon. Kuon looks a little tired, there's a wet patch on his shirt, and in his arms is a small boy who has features of both of them. He definitely reminds me of Kuon more. "I'm so glad that you came today."

Is she really saying that after I attempted to mess up her life?

"Maria," Kuon says as he turns so I can see their son who blinks up with hazel eyes. Of course they are a muted tone of Kuon's, it's not as if blond hair and green eyes are dominant traits. If he had married someone like me, he would have had more of a chance of his child having those things. What am I saying? Kuon and Kyoko love this kid no matter how he looks, if he looked like a freak they would still love him and try to take care of him, those are the types of people they are. "We want you to meet Rikuu HIzuri."

"Why do you want me to meet him?" I ask cautiously as I look between them. This isn't some kind of a trap is it? "He's cute."

"You're still important to us Maria-chan," Kyoko tries to explain. "We wanted to ask you a question regarding Rikuu." Kuon stands up with the baby curling up close to him. He leans down a little, he's always been impossibly tall.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kuon asks and I stare at him, how could they trust me with someone this precious to the two of them. If my spell had lasted then Kyoko would have one baby in her arms and Kuon, as an infant, in her lap. How can they just forgive me for what I put them through? I nod and Kuon gently transfers the baby to me. He is adorable.

"We were hoping that you could be his aunt," Kyoko says and I look down at their child. Maybe it isn't a proposal of marriage from Kuon but it's still a chance to be in their lives. I sniff back my tears and nod.

"I'd like that," I tell them as I rock the baby in my arms. They've forgiven me despite my cruelty. "He's a really lucky little boy," she tells us, "he gets to have amazing parents."

"And an amazing aunt," Kuon winks at me.

Maybe this isn't what I wanted but I can't help but feel happy for them. I was right though, with a loving mother and father like the ones he's got, he's going to have an amazing life. Only a fool would feel jealousy over that.

 **End of Baby Fever**

Thank you to everyone who read this fic.  
Thank you to those of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed this fic, it means a lot to me.

This was a really strange fic to write but I hope the ending was good for you. I think this was the only way it really could have ended and had thought of it from the beginning. Again, thank you for supporting me in my work.

Fay


End file.
